


The Haunted Romance

by Pichorka



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Rape, Zombie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>踏入燈塔精神病院後現實破碎為接連不斷的惡夢，但令喬瑟夫難以承受的不是死亡與暴力，而是他漸漸無法分辨恐懼與渴望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 放在AO3及其他網路公開平台的內容為本篇，同人誌包含番外（後日談）  
> 同人誌已售完，有做成付費電子書：https://www.pubu.com.tw/ebook/the-haunted-romance-116834  
> 格式為ePUB（可下載到自己的載具），歡迎利用～

　　喬瑟夫一睜開眼睛，就下意識找起了賽巴斯汀。

　　按照訓練他應該先確認自身的位置，但喬瑟夫的經驗卻讓他率先搜索搭檔。和賽巴斯汀成為搭檔的最初幾個月，喬瑟夫的神經一直處在劇烈地繃緊又放鬆的迴圈中，能夠合作這麼多年並不是表示情況後來有所改善，而是他已經搞不清楚這兩者之間的差別了。賽巴斯汀那莽撞的行事作風，曾讓喬瑟夫暗自感嘆他能完好無缺至今簡直是上天眷顧，但很快地他也發現賽巴斯汀本身優秀的工作能力同樣是重要因素之一。

　　然而幹這行，幸運與能力再多都不夠用，所以他們需要搭檔。

　　視線所及看不到賽巴斯汀的身影。喬瑟夫扶正似乎是受到撞擊而歪掉的黑框眼鏡又確認了一遍。他發現自己躺在橫七豎八的屍體上，身上也壓著一些。四周很黑，他沒看清楚屍體以外的東西。

　　他照理是在燈塔精神病院內調查一起多重謀殺案，如果這裡是醫院內部，那燈塔精神病院真是涉入了不得了的醜聞。喬瑟夫所記得的最後一件事是自己彎身查看倖存醫師的身體狀況，而賽巴斯汀前去確認監視器畫面，低聲咒罵了一句，他正想出聲詢問有何發現、轉頭看向搭檔時，卻看見白色的人影朝賽巴斯汀揚起手中的刺針……

　　喬瑟夫的胃一陣縮緊，他當時就在門邊，那傢伙怎麼可能不驚動他而進入監控室。如果賽巴斯汀出了什麼事……他甩了一下腦袋，自己還活著，或許賽巴斯汀也是，他必須以此為前提行動。

　　躺在屍體中間很不舒服，比青少年時期和一群睡相奇差的男孩們擠著過夜的糟糕經驗還要不舒服百倍，但喬瑟夫倒是沒有太強烈的噁心感。他的工作讓他有機會見到各式各樣的死人，這些不見得是最糟的。當然這不表示他打算就這麼一直躺下去。喬瑟夫推開壓住自己的肉塊，猶如翻身下床般立起，但踩上的卻依然是黏附於骨的皮肉而非地面，他瞇起眼睛，眼睛適應黑暗後能模糊看出這是個很大的空間，舉目所及不見梁柱及牆壁，但沒有風在流動而不像是室外。

　　他摸到佩槍還在槍套裡，取出握在手裡後漫無目的地往前走了一陣子，期待看見什麼。這個廣大的空間似乎鋪滿了屍體，綿延無盡，越發使喬瑟夫感到窒息起來。腳下觸感黏膩，他感覺自己像走在泥地中。遠處不知何時出現亮光，走近後看見是盞掉落的提燈，喬瑟夫像是抓住救命稻草那樣撿了起來。提燈照亮一個黑髮的腦袋，引起他的注意。

　　那人臉朝下，下半身插在屍堆中，看起來非常地像賽巴斯汀，應該說喬瑟夫幾乎一眼認定了那是。他太熟悉賽巴斯汀的背影，這和他每天工作望見的一模一樣，除了後腦上那像是被槍械近距離爆開的、黏稠的孔洞。它甚至穿著賽巴斯汀那件髒得要命、自從麥拉離開就沒洗過的大衣。

　　喬瑟夫的心臟狂跳著，將提燈放到一旁，朝它伸出戴著黑色皮手套的手。他一度感覺自己做不到，做不到把一具屍體翻過來看看它是不是賽巴斯汀這種事。但他的員警生涯教會他驅使自己做該做的事，無論有多麼厭惡。

　　他將那人的臉翻起，看見的卻是一面鏡子。

　　接著強烈的光芒迫使他瞇起眼，耳邊嗡嗡作響，回神過來，喬瑟夫看見自己站在白色的病房正中央，日光燈冰冷地投下短短的影子，剛才那堆發出強烈惡臭的死肉已不見蹤影。

　　喬瑟夫握緊手槍，感覺到自己頸後的冷汗，剛才那是夢境？又或者他現在依然在夢中？

　　在警探決定下一個行動前，前方病房的門被猛力打開。賽巴斯汀飛奔了進來。

　　「賽勃……！」喬瑟夫顧不得壓下聲音中的欣喜，朝賽巴斯汀跑去。然而賽巴斯汀卻驚恐地回頭，似乎有什麼在追趕著他。

　　然後喬瑟夫就聽見了，電鋸的野蠻聲響以及野獸般的混濁怒吼，下一秒他也看見了，高速旋轉的金屬鋸齒從賽巴斯汀胸口破出，鮮血及碎肉打上喬瑟夫的面頰，從眼鏡上滑落。電鋸抽開後賽巴斯汀的身體往前倒，落在喬瑟夫伸出的雙臂之間。喬瑟夫瞪大雙眼，手臂收緊，賽巴斯汀在他懷裡抽搐，溫暖的液體還在不斷流著，像是要把兩人淹沒。

　　喬瑟夫的腦中一片空白，當電鋸再次舉起時，他完全無法理解這意味著什麼，只想到那上面殷紅的都是他搭檔的血。

　　亞裔警探的腦袋落到地上時，也依然沒有鬆開緊抓著搭檔的手。

 

　　　　■

 

　　眼前很模糊，像是有人取走了他的眼鏡。視界血紅，像是視網膜佈滿了鏽蝕。

　　他辨認出那是個戴著兜帽的白衣男子，臉上爬滿傷疤，嘴角一抹微笑卻異常清晰。

　　「你害怕些什麼呢？小傢伙。」

　　他看見男子朝自己伸出的手。

 

　　　　■

 

　　「天殺的，這麼多？」熟悉的粗口將喬瑟夫的意識拉回，他眨眨眼，看見自己在醫院的走廊，四周散著輪椅及病床，賽巴斯汀舉著槍站在他身邊。注意到搭檔的神情，賽巴斯汀挑了挑眉：「你沒事吧？喬瑟夫。」

　　「我沒事。」喬瑟夫說，視線在賽巴斯汀身上滾了一圈，確認他的胸口沒有正在噴出鮮血。

　　「保持警覺，警探，它們隨時會衝進來。」賽巴斯汀將注意力放回前方，喬瑟夫順著他的目光望去，幾公尺外的對開門扇正受著無章法但強烈的撞擊，堆疊在門前的雜物擋不了多久，從漸漸被撞開的門縫中可以看見張牙舞爪的喪屍。

　　不祥的預感襲來，「也許我們該找別條路？」喬瑟夫有些口乾舌燥地說，「你知道，避開它們而不是交戰。」

　　「要到病院一樓去得穿過這個大廳。我們討論過了，喬瑟夫。」賽巴斯汀的眉頭因專注而皺緊。

　　「當然……」喬瑟夫將佩槍握得更緊，嚥了口口水。這種歷史悠久、為了現代化幾經增建的建築往往有著詭異的格局。

　　門被撞開了，那些東西搖搖晃晃地闖進來，散發著腐屍般的惡臭。兩個警探接連開槍，槍聲夾在怪物的呻吟之中顯得特別疲弱，猶如稀落的爆竹。即使對準腦門也不見得能一發讓它們倒下，數量之多更讓他們接應不暇。

　　喬瑟夫和賽巴斯汀漸漸被逼退，子彈快要用盡，壞事正在發生，喬瑟夫卻無法不分神注意賽巴斯汀。平時值勤他不會這麼不專業，但他知道這整件事都很不對勁……

　　喬瑟夫瞥見喪屍群之中有一個抬起手，握著一管槍對準賽巴斯汀。

　　「小心，賽巴斯汀！」喬瑟夫喊著，不顧離自己最近的喪屍已幾乎能掐住他的脖子，朝那傢伙開槍。子彈打中金屬面具彈開，它只是偏了下頭，然後扣下扳機。

　　他就不該浪費時間去開什麼槍，喬瑟夫異常清明地想，應該直接把賽巴斯汀推開，即使那可能導致他自己中彈。他看見賽巴斯汀嗆著血倒下，左手壓住喉嚨，血液從指間流出。喪屍撲上來，冰冷的手掐住喬瑟夫的脖子，但他彷彿渾然未覺，而是一股腦地朝賽巴斯汀伸長手，好像他還來得及保護他。掐在脖頸上的手再用力，也無法阻止喬瑟夫在那些東西重踏賽巴斯汀後腦時尖叫出搭檔的名字。

 

　　　　■

 

　　喬瑟夫在奔跑。

　　這很奇怪，醒來發現自己正在奔跑，但已經沒有餘裕去探究。他頻頻回頭，確認賽巴斯汀仍緊跟身後。較年長的警探喘得厲害，像是肺部馬上就要爆裂。後悔沒聽我勸戒菸了嗎？喬瑟夫不合時宜地想到這句調侃，而正因不合時宜他沒說出口。如果能預知這局面他就算綁架賽巴斯汀也要讓他戒菸。

　　但沒人能預知到自己有一天會在古老的醫院內被蜘蛛般的怪物追趕狂奔。即使能，需要的準備也絕不只訓練肺活量一項。他們甚至沒能看清楚那披頭散髮的東西到底有幾隻手腳，它追得奇快，貼著地面的移動方法令人毛骨悚然，還不斷揮舞著長爪。

　　「那裡，賽勃！」喬瑟夫彽喊，示意賽巴斯汀一起逃進轉角的一扇雕花門中。賽巴斯汀幾乎是跌進房間的，但仍然幫喬瑟夫一起將門關上，那怪物用力按著門板想擠進來，他們還以為成功夾斷了幾根爪子，不過至少得以將它擋在門外。

　　喬瑟夫喘著氣，環顧四周，這看起來像是存放常用物品的房間，充滿藥水味，不鏽鋼推架上放著瓶罐及各種器具，歪斜地靠在牆邊。賽巴斯汀坐在地上，低下頭，胸口一起一伏。房間沒有其他出入口，這裡看起來足夠安全。

　　「我們……稍微停一下……」喬瑟夫上氣不接下氣地說，賽巴斯汀則根本沒有出聲回答，而是用力點了點頭表示同意。

　　喬瑟夫揮開額頭的汗珠，順過呼吸後走到門邊，試圖弄清楚那玩意是否已經離開，然而雕花門過於密合無法看到外面，他將耳朵靠近門板傾聽。

　　外頭很安靜。喬瑟夫回頭看自己的搭檔，後者還賴在地板上。見他這樣子，喬瑟夫笑了一下，多少是被死裡逃生的解脫感驅使：

　　「後悔沒聽我勸戒菸了嗎？」

　　賽巴斯汀用力勾起嘴角，頭也沒抬就朝喬瑟夫比了個粗魯的手勢。喬瑟夫微笑，正想多講兩句，突然聽見剝裂聲，接著是女人的尖叫聲，那怪物的爪子從角落的屍體──該死的他現在才發現那裡躺著具屍體！──中冒出，下一秒它出現在房間內，朝坐在地上的賽巴斯汀撲去。

　　「不──！」喬瑟夫拔出槍，瘋狂地朝它連續射擊，但這絲毫沒有減低它的速度。賽巴斯汀只來得及反射性地以手撐地往後退了一點，就被它抓住、拖到身下，巨大的爪子猛拍賽巴斯汀的頭部，令人作嘔的悶聲在房間內迴響，直到頭顱潰不成形。

　　較年輕的警探絕望地試圖從爪子下搶回他的搭檔，於是白色長爪貫穿了他。

 

　　　　■

 

　　喬瑟夫漸漸搞清楚這是怎麼一回事。

　　不對，實際上他不可能搞清楚這是怎麼一回事，這只像是從一個惡夢醒來發現自己身處另一個惡夢，但他開始看見這些「夢境」的共通點──賽巴斯汀會死。

　　死得悽慘，死得血肉糢糊，死得痛苦萬分。

　　現在他跟著賽巴斯汀穿過陰暗潮濕的通道，四周是長著腐爛苔蘚的石牆，空氣中的味道異常可怕，霉味、腐屍味、福馬林味、血味、動物的氣味，充斥在這空氣不流通的密閉空間中。喬瑟夫看著搭檔的背影，手套底下的掌心發著冷汗，他不知道接下來要發生什麼慘事，不知道賽巴斯汀又將如何死去。

　　更糟的是，他不知道現在的這一切是否僅僅為另一個「惡夢」，抑或在前面幾個惡夢之後，他來到了現實？

　　喬瑟夫注意到通道垂掛著一兩個粗布袋，大小與沉重感令人猜想其中裝著的是屍體，或說人體，鑑於它們還在掙扎扭動。然後他們踏進一個較為寬闊的房間，天花板下吊掛著更多的粗布袋，並砌有四個用途不明的平台。

　　確認這裡沒有怪物後，賽巴斯汀似乎打算直接穿過房間對面的門，走到另一端的通道中，喬瑟夫拉住他。

　　「你想這些平台是做什麼用的？」他注意到平台旁邊的把手。

　　賽巴斯汀聳聳肩，「誰知道。這教會裡的人一定有毛病，你看旁邊還有個屍體輸送帶。我一點都不好奇這些變態玩意是建來幹麻的。」

　　「每個平台上吊著一個袋子，也許是某種儀式用的？」喬瑟夫走到牆邊，上面寫著幾個大大的數字，以及一些難以理解的符號。

　　「上面寫了些什麼嗎？」

　　「我讀不懂……像是某種文字，但從來沒見過。」

　　「那就別管了，我們快點離開這鬼地方吧。」賽巴斯汀指指漆黑的通道。

　　喬瑟夫皺緊眉頭，他還是很在意這些奇怪的機關與符號，但也許賽巴斯汀說得對，只是某種邪惡而與他們無關的宗教活動所用的。

　　「……好吧。」

　　「如果連你都看不出它們的用途，那對我們就是沒有用啦。」賽巴斯汀說，像是想讓搭檔別再疑神疑鬼。接著他大步走進通道。

　　尖銳的金屬摩擦聲響起，喬瑟夫連忙跑到通道前，剛才還和他說著話的警探連慘叫都來不及發出，就已成了掛在鐵條上的肉塊。喬瑟夫呆站著，感覺自己如果移動一分一毫就會跪倒在地。鐵條發出令人不快的摩擦聲縮回石壁中，破碎的賽巴斯汀啪答一聲落了下來。

　　喬瑟夫望著血液從肉塊向四方擴散開來，在陰影中反射微弱光線，慢慢爬到自己的腳邊。

　　那些屍袋，那些帶著把手的平台，牆上的那些符號，一定和這陷阱有關。快想啊，喬瑟夫，你是兩人搭檔中負責動腦子那個！但為什麼要想呢？賽巴斯汀已經死了。

　　然後他發現夢境沒有結束。他仍站在這，一個人，無所適從。他沒有到達另一個賽巴斯汀也許終究會死，但至少一開始活著的地方。

　　喬瑟夫大叫一聲，取出手槍，朝自己的太陽穴擊發。

 

　　　　■

 

　　再次站在白色病房的中央，喬瑟夫想如果不是胃中沒有任何東西，他會開始嘔吐的。

　　這是他看見賽巴斯汀被電鋸切開的那個房間。他死盯著面前的門，手中的自動手槍從來沒有感覺這麼沉重過。

　　門被猛力打開。賽巴斯汀飛奔了進來。賽巴斯汀驚恐地回頭，有什麼在追趕他。電鋸的聲音震耳欲聾。

　　喬瑟夫舉起槍，那個揮舞電鋸的瘋子一進入射程，他就照著額頭打出子彈，連續三發，就像基礎訓練教給他們的一樣。喬瑟夫的射擊技巧很好，全數命中。

　　但那東西沒有倒下，它甚至沒有停下腳步，而是被惹怒似地用力拉了幾下柴油馬達，然後高舉起電鋸。

　　喬瑟夫保持著原本的姿勢繼續開槍，他感到眼角酸澀。

　　他曉得這沒用。即使將子彈打完也沒用。他根本救不了賽巴斯汀。

　　電鋸揮了下來，將賽巴斯汀從右肩到腰際鋸開，又是血的觸感和氣味，又是人類軀幹失去生氣摔落在地的聲音。喬瑟夫垂下雙手，電鋸貼上他的耳際，那可怕的噪音卻沒能讓警探有絲毫反應。

　　電鋸割開身體的觸感還沒完全消失，喬瑟夫就又發現自己站在了同一間病房中央。

　　門外隱隱傳來吵雜聲。喬瑟夫舉起槍，姿勢僵直，就像有誰強迫他這麼做。

　　「不……」他喃喃自語，臉色慘白，「別這樣對我……」

　　然後正如他所料，賽巴斯汀撞開了門逃進來。喬瑟夫朝怪物不斷扣下扳機，他的搭檔依然在他面前身首分離，接下來輪到他自己。

　　恢復意識後他依然在同一個地點，盯著同一扇門。唯一的差別是他流著淚。

　　然後賽巴斯汀跑進來。

　　然後賽巴斯汀被殺死。

　　然後喬瑟夫也被殺死。

　　如此重複了幾次，喬瑟夫的眼淚已經停止，白色病房門再次出現在眼前時他鬆開垂在身邊的手指，佩槍掉落到地板上。

　　他向前走了幾步，打開病房門，賽巴斯汀從他的身邊擦過後，喬瑟夫往旁邊一踏，擋住了整個入口。

　　喬瑟夫清楚自己的軟弱，如果要他再次眼睜睜看著搭檔死去……因此他選了這麼個自私的方法。

　　那怪物看見喬瑟夫擋住去路，憤怒地舉起電鋸。喬瑟夫沒有眨眼，然而利刃並非如他所料地砍上他的脖頸，而是削下他的左臂。

　　喬瑟夫痛倒在地，抱著不斷噴出鮮血的斷肢。怪物跨過他，逼近已無路可退的賽巴斯汀。

　　「不……」

　　亞裔警探這才發現自己什麼都沒搞清楚過。這一切的重點不在於賽巴斯汀將會死去，而在於他將看著賽巴斯汀死去。

　　無論他做什麼，或者不做什麼，賽巴斯汀都會死在他眼前。

　　他的搭檔背抵住牆，眼神顯示他仍未放棄存活，卻觸手不及任何的反擊方式。

　　電鋸推向了賽巴斯汀的鼻尖，喬瑟夫躺在地上，無法控制地哭叫出聲──

 

　　「喬瑟夫！」

 

　　他睜開眼睛，賽巴斯汀的臉靠得很近，寫滿了擔憂。喬瑟夫注意到自己坐在濕滑的地上。賽巴斯汀放在他肩頭的手溫暖有力。

　　「感謝老天，你沒事。」

　　喬瑟夫咳了幾聲，他感覺虛弱又疲憊，就像做了整夜的惡夢醒來後的早晨。

　　「我不知道我是怎麼了，」似乎就連開口說話都要耗盡他僅剩的力氣。喬瑟夫望著賽巴斯汀的眼睛，想起剛剛看見的站在電鋸前的搭檔。

　　「但絕對稱不上沒事。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量捏造出沒中。

　　手上的紙箱裡裝著馬克杯、原子筆、筆記本、小盆栽等東西，年輕警探明白這樣看起來多像個菜鳥，但話說回來──他略顯緊張地撥弄了一下額前的髮──他本來就是個菜鳥。

　　踏進新辦公室時沒有人抬頭看他一眼，各自忙碌著，他將紙箱放到屬於自己的辦公桌上，低著頭開始將私人物品擺上去，直到眼角瞄見有人靠近他。

　　那是一位身材豐滿的女性，頭髮優雅地盤成髻，年紀看來比他大上一些，充滿成熟女性獨有的魅力，正微微笑著。

　　「嗨。」她說，「我想你就是我的新搭檔？」

　　「啊、是的，我是喬瑟夫．織田，剛升上警探並調來這個單位。」喬瑟夫伸出手，腦海裡快速瀏覽事前閱讀過關於新搭檔的一切檔案資料，從她因傑出工作能力而獲得的勳章，到三年前離婚後便獨自照顧兩個孩子的家庭狀態。

　　她友善地回握，張開口，顯然是要禮貌性地自我介紹，但喬瑟夫卻聽見她語調一沉：

　　「掩護我，喬！」

　　霎時間他們已不在克林森市警廳內，而是蹲在槍聲大作的廉價公寓外以汽車為掩體。喬瑟夫點點頭，舉起槍，搭檔衝出去時他才猛然想到接下來會發生什麼事，正要出聲呼喊，女性警探就隨著一聲槍響倒下。

　　喬瑟夫睜開眼，看見自家的白色天花板。他揉著眼睛從床上坐起，一隻手摸索著床頭櫃上的眼鏡。

　　又作了那個夢。喬瑟夫暗自想著不能告訴心理治療師這件事，雖然他也想當個好病人，但市警局的規定強制他接受最少八個小時的心理治療，那就是八個小時，他不能讓這個繼續影響他的工作。

　　梳洗完畢後喬瑟夫為自己烤了吐司，抹上奶油，配著海苔，一如往常的早餐。他把一切都打理得有條不紊，和以前別無二致，讓身邊的人相信他沒事，也讓他相信自己沒事。

　　每個警探都知道同事死亡是工作的一部分，但真遇上了才明白那有多麼簡陋。沒有遺言，沒有告別，沒有感人的對望，一切的戲劇性元素都只存在電影裡，她的頭上開了個難看的洞，睜著雙眼，在喬瑟夫反應過來之前就已死去。

　　然後整個體系依然運作著，有那麼多工作要完成，有那麼多案件未偵破，包括喬瑟夫在內的人都沒空多停留下腳步。

　　治療師告訴喬瑟夫搭檔的死並非他的錯。喬瑟夫同意了，卻想著那不是事實。總有些什麼他本來能做的。

　　出門前他對著玄關的鏡子壓了壓領帶，確認它平整，又擦了擦眼鏡鏡片，然後撈起鑰匙推開門。

　　才剛在辦公桌前坐下，他的同事之一就走了過來，遞給他一份檔案夾：「嘿，織田，你今天就要去新單位對嗎？」

　　「嗯，我打算現在開始收拾東西，中午前就過去打個招呼。」

　　「也好，說不定還能和新搭檔吃個飯。」同事聳了下肩，「聽說那個卡斯特拉諾警探搭檔換得很快，大約挺難纏的。」

　　「我對他沒有什麼期望，」喬瑟夫頭也不抬，「只要活著就夠好了。」

 

　　　　■

 

　　在他們兩個合力清除了襲來的喪屍群後，喬瑟夫才稍微感到踏實一點，開始相信這不是另一個要他看著賽巴斯汀慘死的夢。

　　畢竟這次是賽巴斯汀叫醒了他，也許那可怖的迴圈在他從那用途不明的、外表像是浴缸的裝置上下來時就已經結束。

 

　　喬瑟夫並沒有因此鬆懈，他們依然受到怪物襲擊，但他找回了自己的一槍一彈都能保護賽巴斯汀的自信。就如同每一次搜查行動，危險而難以預料，但他們有彼此作為後盾。

　　直到他腦中又響起了尖銳的電子噪音。

　　喬瑟夫看見自己以戴著黑色皮手套的手緊掐賽巴斯汀的脖頸，用上了全身的力氣。腦內沙沙作響，好像有成千上萬的人同時在說話、尖叫、大笑、怒吼、低聲懇求，而每個聲音、每個破碎的片語或單字，都在命令他扼死自己的搭檔。

　　「如果你知道我要讓你做什麼……」

　　在無數雜音中，唯獨有個男人的語句格外清晰。

　　不要。他聲嘶力竭地回答那些聲音、那個男人。我不要傷害賽巴斯汀。

　　賽巴斯汀拼命掙開了他，喬瑟夫低頭喘氣，直到腦袋中的雜音如潮水般退去。他摘下眼鏡，以手背抹了下臉，發現自己流著鼻血。

　　他一時不敢直視賽巴斯汀的臉，對上目光後看見對方偏著頭，眼裡流露出疑慮與防備。這像把小刀狠狠刺入他的胸口，使喬瑟夫已不順暢的呼吸更加困難。

　　他見過賽巴斯汀露出那樣的眼神，甚至更強烈，在他接受內務部門訊問之後。

　　喬瑟夫幾乎忘了自己在搭檔心中的評價是受損過的。他們太習慣依靠彼此，到了這裡更是沒有多少選擇空間。賽巴斯汀不會拋下他，但這也很令人恐懼，如果他再次「發作」而賽巴斯汀不得不舉槍指著他……

　　「……聽著，我們離開這裡吧，這地方不對勁。」賽巴斯汀說，彷彿剛剛的一切只是這鬼房間的錯，推開了下一扇門一切都會變好。

　　「嗯。」喬瑟夫微弱地說，看著依然將背後交給自己的搭檔。

 

　　　　■

 

　　賽巴斯汀．卡斯特拉諾警探其實是個還不錯的搭檔。

　　喬瑟夫和上個單位的同事這麼說時，每個人都露出「你該休個假了，織田」的表情。倒也不難理解他們的反應，兩個禮拜前，賽巴斯汀才因為和別人的上司起衝突而被停職，由於是跨部門的騷動而鬧得克林森市警人盡皆知。

　　但他們如果見到他就會懂的，喬瑟夫一邊笑著回應前同事的質疑，一邊這麼想。非升遷調職的搭檔撤換背後通常沒有什麼好事，喬瑟夫的情況就是一例，其他常見的理由還有搭檔中有人犯了罪、以及更簡單的兩人鬧翻等等。因此喬瑟夫沒有期待會受到新搭檔熱烈的歡迎，但出現在他面前的卡斯特拉諾警探卻異常愉快與興奮，握手時的力道熱情得近乎粗魯，馬上讓喬瑟夫的心防卸去了一半。

　　對自己十分嚴格的喬瑟夫在人際關係上總是小心拿捏，力求完美，正因如此應付細膩挑剔的類型最耗神，像賽巴斯汀這樣粗枝大葉、懶得跳社交舞似地一見面就強行拉近彼此距離的作風，反而令他鬆一口氣。

　　於是賽巴斯汀邀他一起午餐時喬瑟夫也馬上答應了。

　　「怎麼樣，警探？合乎預期嗎？」在油膩的小餐館裡等著餐點送上來時，賽巴斯汀這樣說。

　　「等我嚐過這裡的培根三明治再評價。」聞言，眼前的男人笑了起來。顯然他問的不是這個。

　　「你聽說過我的不少事吧，跟哪個搭檔都處不來之類的。」

　　「那是真的嗎？」既然對方都挑明了講，喬瑟夫就也單刀直入。

　　「大部分是真的。」說這句話時賽巴斯汀顯得心情很好，喬瑟夫搞不清楚他這反應怎麼來的，「但如果讓我辯解，那是他們都太無能。觀察力遲鈍、缺乏直覺、膽小怕事……最糟的是收賄。」

　　賽巴斯汀皺起鼻子，用狼一樣的眼神看他，突然戒備了起來：「你不是黑警，是嗎？」

　　「如果我是，想必不會告訴你。但我可以告訴你，我不是。」喬瑟夫瞪了回去。這質疑太過無禮，輕易挑起了喬瑟夫不常外顯的怒氣。

　　他的新同事依然用銳利的眼光直視著喬瑟夫的黑眼睛，彷彿深信自己能看出他是不是在說謊。然後下一秒，賽巴斯汀的目光轉向喬瑟夫身後。後者正想回頭確認他看到了什麼，賽巴斯汀就踢開了椅子衝出餐館。

　　「什……」顧不得女服務生正端著看起來很像他點的培根三明治接近這裡，喬瑟夫馬上追了出去。

　　在前面拼命跑著的那個男人看起來像個毒販，無論如何，追在後面的是兩個穿著制服的巡警。男人跑得很快，像是有許多這樣的經驗，並相當熟悉這裡的地形，踢倒了所有能踢倒的東西以阻攔追兵，那些成功地拖慢了巡警們的腳步，但都沒能讓賽巴斯汀停下。

　　對方應該沒有攜帶武器，賽巴斯汀想，否則已經掏出來朝這裡射擊。相對地他有槍，但在大街上的追逐戰中開槍完全不是個好主意。

　　行經街口，賽巴斯汀看見號誌燈的顏色，在心底暗罵髒話，很可能對方會衝過街而他被紅燈後湧出的車流阻斷。然而此時一輛闖紅燈的快車差點撞上他追趕的男人，男人急急收住腳步，賽巴斯汀見機不可失，往前撲了上去，將對方按倒在地上。

　　「放開我，操！」男子大喊，用力掙扎，賽巴斯汀看見他手中銀光一閃而過。

　　大街上槍響讓路人紛紛走避，或者乾脆嚇呆了。剛剛還試圖攻擊賽巴斯汀的男人正痛苦呻吟著，警探抬頭看見街角另一邊站著他的新搭檔，手中舉著佩槍。子彈打中了男人持刀慣用手的肩膀。

　　亞裔警探垂下手臂，依然緊握槍枝，往這裡走來，「我本來預期的是我們從這裡包抄他。」

　　「啊，這也是一種方式，不是嗎？」賽巴斯汀正忙著上手銬，「你因襲警被逮捕了，其他的罪名我想後面那兩位警官會替我補充的。」他對因失血與疼痛而臉色蒼白的男子說。接著賽巴斯汀意識到以這樣的距離，喬瑟夫也很可能打中他。他的新搭檔要不是對槍法極有自信，就是個瘋子。

　　但不管怎樣，都救了他一命。況且能跟上他這樣沒頭沒腦行動的搭檔可不多，事實上，就連麥拉也未必，雖然那不是因為她做不到，而是她的行事作風並非如此。

　　「你沒受傷吧，卡斯特拉諾警探。」將上銬的男人交給巡警後（果真是毒品引起的追逐），年輕的警探問道。

　　即使表情平靜，喬瑟夫知道自己的心跳有點快。不是因為他剛開槍打了人，而是那個瞬間他幾乎確信了自己才認識幾個小時的搭檔會死。但，去他的，他這次做到了。

　　「叫我賽巴斯汀吧。」另一個年輕警探揮了揮手。

 

　　　　■

 

　　調動到新單位後，喬瑟夫顯得精神飽滿。雖然他接續賽巴斯汀前搭檔進度所追查的失蹤案件陷入膠著，使得他的神采飛揚有些不合常理，但沒人能因表現得積極正向責怪他。

　　這幾週以來，喬瑟夫睡得很好──以一個案件纏身的警探而言。至少他沒再夢到那次失敗的突襲行動。他的憂慮能專注在破不了的懸案上，身為警探即使只煩惱工作上的事，就足以佔去一個人的絕大多心力。感謝老天，他現在不必分神擔憂自己，在已十分珍貴的休息時間還因自我懷疑或恐懼惡夢而輾轉難眠。

　　新單位與新搭檔都對他造成了正面的影響，認知到這點或許是令喬瑟夫信心大增的重要因素。他彷彿又找回了對生活的趣味與期待，不是他先前刻意營造出的「一切都很好」的那一種，而是「我知道我遇上一些麻煩，生活中總有麻煩，但它們都不會殺死我」的那一種。

　　這樣的轉變，喬瑟夫的心理治療師也感受到了。他明白喬瑟夫一直沒有對自己敞開心胸，對於前搭檔殉職的事件，這位優秀警探就像在思考如何以最小限度談論就讓心理治療師滿意、願意簽下文件結束療程。喬瑟夫足夠敏感而聰穎，他們的對談成為一種檯面下的討價還價，而且這位和氣的交易者底線可夠強硬的。

　　但以喬瑟夫現在的狀態，要結束療程倒是可行。即使擁有專業知識，治療師理解自己不可能成為每個病人回歸正常生活的契機，不過喬瑟夫似乎找到了那個契機，那麼他的工作也告圓滿。

　　並且，相較於療程初期，喬瑟夫現在更願意談論自己的心情，以及生活上的瑣事，使得他們獨處的氣氛變得輕鬆不少。聽喬瑟夫描述完自己的新搭檔後，治療師泛起微笑。

　　「我得說，我為你感到很高興，喬瑟夫。你認識了新的人，並且對於建立新關係躍躍欲試，這完全是好的。」

　　治療師說的話似乎讓警探吃了一驚，他啜了一小口熱茶，接話時不自覺推了推眼鏡。

　　「我想你誤會了，醫生，我剛剛談論的是我的搭檔。我們不允許和同事約會。」

　　況且賽巴斯汀是男性，但喬瑟夫確信治療師沒有漏聽這點，特地說明顯得有些……政治不正確？好像他極力撇清和同性戀沾上關係似的。

　　「不，我沒誤會，但是我的錯，我道歉。」治療師原本放在桌上的手微微抬起，「我說的『關係』意義要更廣泛一點，朋友、家人、同事……而且警察搭檔間的情誼可以非常緊密，不是嗎？」

　　「啊，是的。」喬瑟夫答道。當然了，他怎麼會反射性地將那個字眼往最狹義的方向解釋？

　　「不過我確實會鼓勵你再開始約會。」

　　「我工作很忙的。」喬瑟夫笑了笑，再次推了眼鏡，即使它已經端坐在適當位置。心理治療師透過那對鏡片，再次看見了隱隱出現的防線。

　　那個下午喬瑟夫得到他想要的：療程結束的證明文件，恰好今天就是第八個小時。他的人生完美地回歸軌道。

　　他同意醫生的看法，對新的人際關係所抱持的樂觀態度證明他心理上足夠健康，但喬瑟夫不會以「躍躍欲試」形容他與賽巴斯汀的搭檔關係。賽巴斯汀這人不難懂，見面的第一天喬瑟夫就充分瞭解他與前搭檔們難以和睦共處的理由，也很快看出他就是容易被內務部門盯上的類型，但喬瑟夫也同時知道，自己能和賽巴斯汀長久搭檔。

　　確信這點是在他們好不容易追出的線索，卻被緝毒組主管隔空指揮、勒令禁止追查，賽巴斯汀衝去向對方大吼大叫時。喬瑟夫雖然在一旁拉住幾乎要把對方生吞活剝的警探，心中卻暗暗也想朝那傢伙臉上揍一拳。

　　心情愉快地走進辦公室，喬瑟夫看見他的搭檔邁著一雙長腿，像在發傳單似地遞給同事們什麼，轉頭看見了喬瑟夫便走了過來。他嘴裡咬著一支沒點燃的香菸，辦公室裡禁止吸菸，有時賽巴斯汀癮頭來會這麼做。

　　「我看看……有了。」賽巴斯汀從手中成疊的同款式信封中揀出一個寫著喬瑟夫名字的，交到搭檔手上。

　　「你要辦派對嗎。」看見賽巴斯汀聳了聳肩，喬瑟夫拆開淺色的信封，裡面是一張邀請卡，印有相當女性化的花邊。喬瑟夫迅速地讀完內容，抬頭對上賽巴斯汀有些得意的臉孔。

　　「婚禮邀請？天啊，我是說，恭喜。」他握了一下賽巴斯汀的手，收回時心想他幹麻這麼做呢，這有點蠢，賽巴斯汀顯然也在想同一件事。「我不知道……我不知道你要結婚？」

　　「嘿，你每天都看見這個，不是嗎？」賽巴斯汀舉起左手，展示他無名指上的戒指。

　　「對，但我以為你早就結婚了。」喬瑟夫又看了一次邀請卡，「訂婚不是戴在右手嗎？」

　　「啊，這樣嗎？」賽巴斯汀搔搔頭髮，「沒聽說過啊。麥拉也戴左手。」

　　「我還是不敢相信你沒跟我說。」

　　「初次見面就說『嗨，我是賽巴斯汀．卡斯特拉諾，我最近訂婚了』嗎，之後特地提這個也很怪，而且我想反正都會發邀請函。不管怎樣，你會來吧。」他以食指戳喬瑟夫的胸口，力道有些太大，戳得發疼。

　　「當然。」喬瑟夫收起卡片。賽巴斯汀朝他露齒一笑，喬瑟夫看見柔軟的香菸濾嘴在他牙齒間被擠壓的弧度。

　　當天賽巴斯汀下班後，喬瑟夫一個人調出了搭檔的檔案。他的工作習慣是事前蒐集盡可能多的資料，但剛調換單位時他沒心情這麼做，因此這是他第一次看賽巴斯汀的檔案。瀏覽時，一個名字吸引住他的目光。

　　「麥拉……麥拉．韓森。」喬瑟夫的語調緩緩下沉。

　　「他的上一任搭檔……」


	3. Chapter 3

　　「基曼、妳在哪裡？我需要一些幫助！」喬瑟夫在槍聲交織的背景音中喊道，卻沒聽見新進警探的回答，也不見她的人影。太奇怪了，這地方就這麼點大，她能跑去哪？

　　好不容易救出了被困在水中的基曼，卻掉到這個滿是暗紅色污水之處，四處堆疊的半腐死屍讓他想到那個確認賽巴斯汀屍體的不愉快場景。

　　打倒了離自己最近的喪屍，喬瑟夫快速往基曼應該在的方向瞥了一眼，心臟卻像是被凍住了。

　　打不開的鐵門旁立著高挑身影，確實是女性的玲瓏曲線，但在喬瑟夫望過去時卻如投影般閃動了一下，顯現出那個戴著白色兜帽的男人，冷笑看著喬瑟夫的苦戰。

　　這一分神，衝到面前的怪物已抓住喬瑟夫，他無暇再顧及基曼──或者那不是基曼──而用全身力氣掙脫，甩開後以歇斯底里的氣勢連續扣下扳機。

　　「喬瑟夫！基曼！你們在那裡嗎？」不遠處傳來賽巴斯汀的叫喊，他顯然聽見了這裡的槍聲，「撐住！」

　　解除危機後，喬瑟夫和賽巴斯汀抬起厚重的金屬門板，讓基曼繞到另一頭打開鐵門。那有些冷淡的說話方式及神情，都是喬瑟夫所知道的茱莉．基曼，但他卻無法忘記剛剛所看見的景象。

　　「很高興你們都沒事。」三人走在積水的通道中，賽巴斯汀這麼說。

　　「但是很奇怪，為什麼它們不直接殺了妳而是抓住妳？」喬瑟夫盡量使自己聽起來不經意。一旦開始懷疑，各種感覺不合理之處便紛紛冒出。

　　「也許他不認為我是個威脅……？」基曼的口吻過於輕巧，人們想帶過什麼隱情時總會使用這種語氣。

　　「他？」

　　疑問還沒有得到解答，四周就又響起了那不祥的高頻音，咬破耳膜般鑽入腦內。三人同時停下腳步，接著喬瑟夫看見高不至鞋面的暗色積水中倏地冒出許多腐爛的手臂，抓住了賽巴斯汀與他自己──不包括基曼。

　　基曼站在那兒，臉上的表情卻全然陌生，比她平時更加冰冷，以一種看獵物的眼神看向喬瑟夫，嘴角扯動了一下，甚至無法確定那是不是個笑。

　　高頻音依然沒有止息，喬瑟夫看著她轉向賽巴斯汀，走路的姿態也和平時的基曼大異其趣，舒緩而充滿威脅性。他想衝上去掐住她的脖子，但他被那些噁心的手緊緊固定住，連移動一下手臂都沒辦法。

　　「我知道你是誰，」唯一能發出的只有語言，喬瑟夫咬著牙，「我不會讓你帶走他！」

　　蒼白的男人停下腳步，朝喬瑟夫看了一眼，像是對他的話感到有趣。

　　然後賽巴斯汀被扯入水中，兜帽男子也瞬間消失。

　　即使想追上去也無從追起，更何況加諸在喬瑟夫身上的束縛絲毫沒有放鬆。各種激烈的情緒充斥在腦中，如果憤怒佔有體積，他的頭蓋骨想必已被撐裂。喬瑟夫意識到這很不像他自己，但馬上又惡狠狠地推翻這個論點。

　　搭檔在面前被抓走，難道他還沒有資格發狂？

　　箝住自己的濕冷手掌動了起來，將喬瑟夫的意識拉回自身，不知何時那些手臂已不是從水面憑空冒出，而是確確實實地連接在喪屍身上。也就是說，他正被數隻怪物包圍著。

　　而且那些喪屍和他以往所見過的都不一樣。

　　高大、猶如缺乏皮膚般裸露著肌理，面容模糊分辨不出眼睛的位置，卻張著長滿尖牙的大口，往喬瑟夫所在的中心不斷擠近。警探奮力抵抗，同時察覺有東西正抵著他，在看清那是什麼時恐懼的浪一口氣淹沒了喬瑟夫。

　　怪物的胯間吊著巨大的陽具，遠超出人類男性會有的尺寸，並處於勃起狀態，正不斷擦著喬瑟夫的腹背，尤其可怖的是，那上面雜亂無章地纏著有刺鐵絲，交錯咬進肉塊之中，發脹的陽具有如凶器。

　　而緊抓住他的手也不僅是想致他於死地，那些手滑動、撕扯著喬瑟夫的衣物，碰觸任何他不想被碰觸的部位。怪物躁動著，下流的意圖清晰可見。腦中翻過一張又一張性虐致死案件的現場照片，想像力不受控制地擅自描繪出被那東西插入時的疼痛，喬瑟夫感到強烈的反胃，好像那些黏膩的手伸進了他的內臟翻攪著。

　　他拼了命掙扎，但它們數量太多，又異常地有力氣。

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──！」

　　吼叫彷彿是一種本能，讓精神更接近獸而丟棄社會常識，以採取任何手段生存。喬瑟夫張口咬住面前喪屍的脖頸，就像以往那些東西試圖做的一樣，用力地將牙齒陷進腥臭的肌肉中，下顎咬合，撕下了一大塊皮肉組織，啪地一聲丟入積水中。

　　受傷的怪物發出尖銳叫聲，其他隻也受到威嚇般停下動作，喬瑟夫抓緊機會揮開了它們，掏出手槍塞進那兀自慘叫的大嘴中開火，接著反身以拳頭痛擊其他怪物以爭取距離。怪物踉蹌幾步後就又湧了上來，喬瑟夫狂亂地反擊著，不去思考防衛與掩飾破綻，不去在意視線死角是否有敵人，只是不斷攻擊，能夠開槍就開槍，能夠揮拳就揮拳，能夠撕咬就撕咬。

　　直到站在四處散落的怪物屍體中間，身上也淋滿了那些東西的內容物，喬瑟夫才稍微回過神來。他喘著氣，注意到口中還留有腐敗血肉的味道，啐了一口唾沫想擺脫它，連帶吐掉一些碎肉。

　　興奮的神經還無法冷靜下來，他的狀態明明極糟，卻感覺極好，像是擁有強大力量。

　　「賽巴斯汀……」他草草抹開眼鏡濺上的液體，退掉空彈夾推入新的，然後雙手握緊手槍，往通道前方跑去。

　　思緒衝撞著，就像開著快車，無法辨識窗外風景以及行進方向，似乎有各種念頭流過腦海，但喬瑟夫只抓住了一個：找到他的搭檔。

　　通道盡頭突兀地出現了一扇畫著陌生紋樣的門，造工精巧與這個廢棄下水道般的場景格格不入，更適合鑲嵌在古老豪宅中貼著華美壁紙的牆上，而非斑駁污損的水泥牆。

　　他毫不在意門的另一邊可能有敵人地，直接踢開了它闖入。

　　「嘔……」

　　混濁的聲音來自賽巴斯汀的喉部，繞著有刺鐵絲的陽具不僅割傷了他的嘴唇，更緊抵著他的舌根不斷激起嘔吐反應。事實上，他顯然已經吐過了，成色曖昧的粥狀物從嘴角溢出，但似乎有一部分仍堵在他的口中，被所含的陰莖來回塗弄，舌頭想必也已經傷痕累累。

　　在這個四方格局、六面都貼滿白色磁磚的房間中，賽巴斯汀雙手被反綁著，遭受數隻和適才喬瑟夫所殺的相同喪屍擺佈。警探的襯衫與背心鈕扣幾乎全部脫落，狼狽地敞開露出滿是抓痕的胸腹，下半身衣物已不知所蹤，一隻皮鞋落在旁邊，腿被那些怪物聯手掰開，口腔與後穴都被粗大的肉莖入侵，怪物嘶叫著，擺動腰，無處可插的陽具在賽巴斯汀身上摩擦。

　　目擊這些讓喬瑟夫腦子唰地停擺，甚至有些原本抓住賽巴斯汀的喪屍在他破門而入時便站起身，往他搖搖擺擺走來，喬瑟夫也彷彿沒看見一樣。直到它們離得太近，遮住了喬瑟夫望向賽巴斯汀的視線，他才像是醒來般舉起手槍。他能對付剛才那些，就也能打倒這些，尤其他現在只想著要把怪物全都殺光。

　　幹掉圍上來的所有喪屍後，喬瑟夫將正在侵犯賽巴斯汀的也全數殺死、從搭檔身上推開。

　　賽巴斯汀吐出口中的穢物，用力咳嗽並因疼痛而呻吟，兩手被鐵絲綁在身後的他無法起身，在喬瑟夫單膝著地檢視他狀況時不禁夾腿曲起身體，像是想把難堪的樣子藏住。

　　「幫我鬆綁。」他以沙啞的聲音說。

　　「……」喬瑟夫沒有回答，也沒有動手，他低著頭，無法自拔地看著賽巴斯汀肌膚上的新鮮傷口。他的手撫上賽巴斯汀裸露的腰側，即使隔著手套也能清楚感覺到搭檔的輕顫。

　　「你沒事吧，喬瑟夫？」賽巴斯汀的聲音聽起來有些飄忽，彷彿從遠處傳來。

　　「嗯，我──」事實上他也不確定自己打算回答什麼。

　　然後那高頻音又來了，頭痛欲裂，那些尖叫、大喊、竊竊私語再次席捲喬瑟夫的腦袋，然而它們不再催促喬瑟夫殺了賽巴斯汀，而是慫恿著他……

　　「何必遲疑？既然你正在變成它們的一份子……」男人的聲音說。

　　喬瑟夫痛苦地扶著額頭，看見房間內滿地的怪物屍體，脈搏跳動聲越來越喧鬧地敲擊著鼓膜，他的動脈也自皮膚凸起，猶如注入墨水般變得清晰可見。

　　「喬瑟夫？」賽巴斯汀驚叫，他的搭檔突然以驚人的力氣扳開他的雙腿。

　　喬瑟夫緊盯著賽巴斯汀的腿間，癱軟的性器垂落，後穴則慘不忍睹，血還在流著，並因疼痛而收縮。襯托這一切的還有賽巴斯汀無助而恐懼的表情，正祈禱似地看著他。喬瑟夫不記得自己看過賽巴斯汀這樣的表情，他的搭檔從來沒對他示過弱。

　　呼吸變得急促起來，腦中的吵雜聲越來越大了。

　　「我知道你渴望什麼，害怕什麼……所以隱瞞毫無意義，『喬』。」

　　「騙子！我不想傷害他！」喬瑟夫大喊，放開了賽巴斯汀，並猛地起身退開幾步。

　　腦內突然靜了下來，接著喬瑟夫聽見女子的輕笑聲，在房間內迴盪，然後就像照明突然熄滅似地，四周陷入了完全的黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

　　剛成為警探時，喬瑟夫特別買了一個質感細膩而高價的檔案夾，就像成功商務人士會使用的那種，但裡面的東西相較之下更不讓人愉快──他的工作檔案沒有多少令人愉快的──有別於企劃或報表，喬瑟夫用那個檔案夾慎重地保存了每個未解決案件的受害者資料。

　　那僅是一種警惕，更加詳細的資料有官方建檔，但喬瑟夫以這個檔案夾中的一頁頁紙張，讓自己記得每個受害或失蹤者。他們的時間凝固在相片上，即使是薄薄的一張半身照，依然顯露出不同的性格，或微笑或表情嚴肅地，提醒喬瑟夫未了的責任。

　　檔案夾隨著時間漸漸增加，佔據了書房櫃子的空間。

　　喬瑟夫想也許這不太健康，時常有人建議他別將自己逼得那麼緊，但對喬瑟夫而言，嚴以律己是他唯一懂得和自己的相處之道。

　　受害者的判定看似理所當然。有人死了，受傷了，失蹤了，你把他或她列為被害人，將周遭的關係人問個幾遍，蒐集物理證據，如果還是沒能找出兇手，他或她就進到那個檔案夾。但作為執法人員這麼多年，也遇過受害者判定有疑慮的狀況，尤其是看似意外的死亡，有時卻是謀殺的偽裝。

　　但這沒給喬瑟夫帶來太多困擾，和相信直覺的賽巴斯汀不同，喬瑟夫更傾向讓證據說話。這在搭檔時是有利的，他們能補足對方不足之處，雖然也有過不少爭執，總歸而言喬瑟夫只把有立案的受害人納入檔案夾。

　　直到莉莉．卡斯特拉諾，喬瑟夫才第一次感到猶豫。

　　並非他真的相信莉莉的死不是意外，喬瑟夫明白賽巴斯汀能多麼感情用事，而這又牽涉到賽巴斯汀投注一切去愛的獨生女、妻子，更別提他的酒精問題，要喬瑟夫在沒有任何證據的情況下認同賽巴斯汀的陰謀論，是不可能的。

　　但賽巴斯汀的怒氣折磨著他。那種「即使是你都不願相信我」的責怪，即使不明說也露骨地存在他們之間。

　　他想過以較婉轉的方式，讓賽巴斯汀覺得喬瑟夫某程度站在他這邊，甚至讓喬瑟夫本人也認為自己依然站在賽巴斯汀這邊。但看到那疊沉睡著的檔案夾，喬瑟夫放棄了這個念頭，因他知道自己覺得不應該把莉莉放進去。事實就是，他不相信賽巴斯汀，這次連他都沒有站在搭檔這裡。

　　猶疑的原因，不是出於警探的專業，而是對搭檔的愧疚感。莉莉不在檔案夾中的一天，他就更多地背叛賽巴斯汀一些。

　　在此同時賽巴斯汀越來越無可自拔地私下調查著有關那場火災的一切。賽巴斯汀從以前就有手段過當的傾向，這次更變本加厲，而這甚至不是正式搜查。有次賽巴斯汀將盤問對象打個半死，差點就殺了對方，如果不是對方手上也沾了些不光彩的事，喬瑟夫根本不可能輕易善後。

　　況且，賽巴斯汀沒有停止喝酒。為什麼要呢？就連麥拉還在時，生活就已經糟得必須麻醉才能面對。

　　賽巴斯汀總說他下班後的習慣沒影響到他工作，但喬瑟夫可不會沒注意到他一早就滿眼的血絲，以及到吸菸室的高頻率。

　　「你不能再這樣下去了，賽勃。」

　　喬瑟夫說這話時盯著賽巴斯汀的眼睛瞧，眉心在眼鏡框後擰起。賽巴斯汀像碰到熱鐵似地轉開了視線。狹小的茶水間裡，這是最適當的迴避了。

　　「只是杯黑咖啡，喬瑟夫，你的癮頭不比我小。」

　　「你知道我不是在說那個。」

　　警探轉身直視他的搭檔，哐一聲放下手中的馬克杯，「哦，那麼是哪個？先是說我抽太多菸，然後是酒，我還以為這次輪到咖啡了呢。」

　　賽巴斯汀的惱怒來得和預想中一樣快，喬瑟夫推了推眼鏡，這種程度還無法讓他退縮。

　　「我們手上的案子沒少過，你不能再沉迷於沒成立的案子上。」

　　「比方說？」

　　這句反問是個警告，同時也是刺探，看喬瑟夫會不會踩過他的底線。

　　「我在說莉莉的事。」喬瑟夫平靜地說道。直視前方、抬頭挺胸，大跨步走進了格殺勿論區。

　　賽巴斯汀的神情變得凶狠而危險。狼的眼神，搭檔近八年來喬瑟夫見過許多次，但眼前的不僅是狼，更是受傷的狼。

　　「你不能阻止我去做這個。」賽巴斯汀的嗓音壓得很低，像犬科動物露出牙齒時會發出的聲音。

　　「我得這麼做。我是你的搭檔。」

　　「不，這是我的私事，喬瑟夫。就像你說的，沒有立案。我完成了我該做的工作，在其他時間要追查什麼，是我的自由。」

　　「當你拿著警徽要求線索時，那就不是私事。」

　　賽巴斯汀朝喬瑟夫逼近，已少於禮貌距離，體型比喬瑟夫高大的他幾乎壓上喬瑟夫，但後者依然站得筆直。

　　「那我不會再以克林森市警的名義調查。滿意了？警探。」

　　「賽勃──」

　　「聽著，喬瑟夫，」賽巴斯汀抓住搭檔的肩膀，捏痛了他，「不管是我下班後的習慣或獨立調查，都不影響我的工作，也就不影響你，我說得夠清楚？」

　　賽巴斯汀用這些串起來的字眼，一個音節一個音節地將喬瑟夫割成局外人。皮肉分離，兩邊都感到疼痛。

　　「並不是只有你的工作會影響我，賽勃。」喬瑟夫的語氣變得微弱，他希望賽巴斯汀趕快放開手。

　　賽巴斯汀沉默了一會，這時基曼走進茶水間，攪動了兩人之間僵持的空氣。賽巴斯汀鬆開雙手，端了黑咖啡離開，喬瑟夫向基曼打招呼後，就安靜地在咖啡機前倒著屬於自己的那杯。

　　「我打擾你們了？」基曼一手抓著茶杯耳，另一手扠腰。

　　「沒有。我和賽巴斯汀只是有點意見不合。」

　　「我開玩笑呢。你們沒事吧？」

　　「不會影響到工作的。」喬瑟夫讓出了咖啡機前面的位置。

　　那之後沒多久，喬瑟夫就向內務部門匿名檢舉了自己的搭檔。局外人有局外人幫忙的方式。

　　當然，賽巴斯汀不需要內務部門透露，也知道是誰舉報的。喬瑟夫會做任何事來保護賽巴斯汀──即使這將導致他被賽巴斯汀恨著。賽巴斯汀被約談後，以冷淡方式應對著喬瑟夫（他沒有質問喬瑟夫這麼做的理由，因為他們兩個都心知肚明），也沒有讓喬瑟夫感到一絲後悔。

　　令他感到絕望的是，僅僅被內務部門調查，不會讓賽巴斯汀停止試圖證明他的陰謀論；提供證據給內務部門，沒收賽巴斯汀的槍與警徽，同樣也阻止不了他頑固偏執的搭檔。

　　賽巴斯汀說的沒錯，他阻止不了他做這個。除非採取更加激烈的手段……

　　但喬瑟夫沒有，出於良知與守法原則。而當賽巴斯汀失蹤後，他徹底後悔了。

　　咦、失蹤……？這說不通，他和賽巴斯汀今天才共同出勤，連基曼還有巡警康納利一起，到燈塔精神病院，那裡發生了多重謀殺案。

　　然而，記憶中他將賽巴斯汀的照片夾在隨身手冊中，四處打聽搭檔下落的片段又是怎麼回事？

　　越是回想就越模糊，被越來越多的雜訊所掩蓋，此時唯有一女性的輕笑聲躍於雜訊之上。那是個臉色白皙，黑色長髮垂落臉旁的年輕少女。

　　「小姐，請告訴我……我發瘋了嗎？」

　　紅衣少女俏皮地抿了抿嘴，轉身消失。飄揚裙擺的印象還殘留在腦中，喬瑟夫睜開了眼，夕陽斜照刺入眼中，頭暈目眩。

　　這裡看來是某處郊區。賽巴斯汀在他身邊，以手臂支撐著他，臉上有些擦傷與血污，但精神很好，喬瑟夫感到強烈的違和感。

　　記憶開始浮上，發生了很不好的事。類似被電鋸開膛剖肚，被怪物撕成碎片，被陷阱穿胸而過。但甚至比那還要駭人，充滿暈染的血色與濕溽的觸感，和口腔中的腥味。賽巴斯汀被堵在喉間的痛苦呻吟，巨大而纏滿有刺鐵絲的陰莖，被搗得體無完膚的股間，在胸中湧動的強烈慾望……

　　眼前的賽巴斯汀看起來不像遭遇過那些。他知道賽巴斯汀求生意志堅強，但他移動的樣子不像帶有傷。

　　喬瑟夫無法開口詢問，也無法向搭檔描述那噁心的情境，賽巴斯汀確認狀況時他含糊其詞。

　　更深的恐懼是，他的意識中斷在某處，喬瑟夫懷疑自己是否正如白衣男子所說，「變成了它們的一份子」？

　　另一邊的大門傳來撞擊聲響，沒有時間去整理思緒，喬瑟夫拾起落在廢屋中的手斧，和賽巴斯汀一起掙扎求生。

　　頹圮破屋中卻有精良的炸彈裝置，喬瑟夫努力拆除的同時敵人不斷湧現。他聽見賽巴斯汀在背後奮力抵擋，各種聲音令他心亂如麻。但不能回頭，不能分心，他的任務是打開眼前這道門，越快越好。他不能去想打開了門，轉頭一看賽巴斯汀卻已經被殺死這種可能性。那些東西叫嚷、低吟著，他能在心中描繪出它們伸長了手往賽巴斯汀撲抓的模樣。

　　而突然間，喬瑟夫想起自己用力掐住賽巴斯汀脖頸的情景，感到渾身燥熱。

　　他用力咬了嘴唇。別去想那些，喬瑟夫．織田，你要保護他，保護他。

　　那該死的門有兩道，終於他都打開了，和賽巴斯汀一起衝出燃燒中的廢屋，關上大門，兩人都氣喘吁吁。喬瑟夫的狀況尤其不妙，他又開始咳嗽了。

　　「先休息一下，以這種速度我們撐不了多久。」賽巴斯汀建議。

　　「我……我覺得我們應該儘快離開這裡。」喬瑟夫試著平順呼吸。

　　不能久待，即使不知道是否真有安全的地方也必須前進。喬瑟夫不確定自己能保持理智多久，那些喪屍發出的聲音，竟如同伴的呼喚。又想起來了，被高大喪屍包圍的賽巴斯汀，赤裸的下身佈滿瘀傷與抓痕，隨著陽具的抽插而無助顫抖，以屈辱的眼神向自己求救──

　　「那座高塔如何？爬到上面也許能幫助我們搞清楚附近的地形。」

　　「嗯……」喬瑟夫努力將意識拉回此地。

　　身後拴上的大門被猛烈敲擊，他們警覺地回頭，「再怎麼樣都比繼續待在這裡好。」賽巴斯汀說，看來他們達成了共識。

　　怪物零星出現，喬瑟夫緊盯著賽巴斯汀，揮舞著斧頭砍倒每個奔向他的喪屍，爆開的腦漿與內臟披頭蓋臉地淋下，感覺很熟悉。喬瑟夫抑制著隨著砍殺而上升的亢奮，但他已經沒有辦法像以往作為克林森市警值勤時一樣冷靜，只能反覆默念咒語以將心神專注於上：保護賽巴斯汀。保護他。保護你的搭檔。殺掉每個接近他的敵人。

　　視界變得狹窄，喬瑟夫無力注意自己背後是否有敵人，無力注意那些從塔上射下的箭矢，把所有判斷都交給了賽巴斯汀。斬殺喪屍變得像是機械化的反射且不知疲憊。

　　終於他們進入了塔中，上升到塔頂，夕陽在此之間猶如被固定住了，並未下沉。一出塔外就看見橋對面的喪屍，只有兩個，可以輕鬆幹掉──

　　接下來的一切彷彿鬧劇，喬瑟夫踩中了陷阱，被爆炸震得神智不清的他，看著越來越近的斷頭台，解脫感油然而生。

　　這樣也好，不必擔心自己會突然變異。比賽巴斯汀死在眼前，更令喬瑟夫恐懼的是自己殺死他，甚至做出更糟的事……

　　但賽巴斯汀不僅沒讓他在斷頭台被切下腦袋，也沒讓他用左輪手槍轟掉自己的頭。

　　「搞什麼鬼？」

　　奪下喬瑟夫手中的槍後，賽巴斯汀只下了這麼一句評論。完全是他的風格。

　　喬瑟夫坐起身，這樣他就不用看到賽巴斯汀的臉。他聽見賽巴斯汀在身後嘆氣，這一瞬間激怒了他，但又馬上消散。

　　賽巴斯汀自以為理解喬瑟夫拿槍指著太陽穴的理由，他確實知道，但只有一部分，不是全部。

　　而這並不是賽巴斯汀的錯……喬瑟夫想著。

　　橋的另一邊出現追兵，他和賽巴斯汀跑了起來。喬瑟夫旋轉鉸鏈以打開城門時，賽巴斯汀處理那些喪屍，和在廢屋裡相似的分工。賽巴斯汀的工作做得不錯，沒讓任何喪屍接近轉盤，喬瑟夫看著搭檔，想到如果剛才他自殺成功，那現在賽巴斯汀就必須一個人對付追兵，同時還要設法開門。

　　喬瑟夫知道自己不會再那麼做了。

　　如果他又變異，賽巴斯汀能應付的。他的搭檔既強韌又有足夠的運氣，也從來不手軟。

 

　　■

 

　　一旦意識到想活下去，身體的不適感就諷刺地變得鮮明。

　　喬瑟夫咳出了血，紅色液體落在地上呈圓形。賽巴斯汀撐起他，移動到附近破敗的建築中，暫時避開外頭的敵人。

　　癱坐在牆邊，咳嗽還是沒停止，喬瑟夫看見賽巴斯汀拿出扁平的烈酒瓶在耳邊搖晃。如果不是客觀條件不允許，接連的緊繃確實讓人想來一杯。也許賽巴斯汀在意外發生後就是這種感覺，以前喬瑟夫無法理解酗酒者的心情，現在他稍微懂了：在持續不斷的悲慘中若有什麼能讓你暫時脫離，無論副作用如何都是極大的誘惑。

　　提及他的酗酒問題，賽巴斯汀又拿出他那套「這不影響我工作」的說詞了。他是否意識到，每次他這麼說，就將喬瑟夫從「朋友」向「工作夥伴」多推一些？

　　「你知道我不是因為擔心你的工作才檢舉你的。」喬瑟夫忍不住吐出這句話。

　　賽巴斯汀移開了目光：「還用你說嗎？」

　　喬瑟夫望著他，等著賽巴斯汀重新和他對上視線。他們從沒好好談過這件事，雖然喬瑟夫試過許多次。但賽巴斯汀看了一眼窗外的動靜後，伸手拉起喬瑟夫。

　　「我們沒時間搞這個……」顯然剛才的話題結束了，「我需要我的搭檔，」賽巴斯汀這才又直視喬瑟夫的臉，「我就靠你了。」

　　不需要他特別說，喬瑟夫也會盡可能支援賽巴斯汀。

　　但這真是太狡猾了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疼痛的觸手。

　　那就像站在高處想往下跳，或是當看著地鐵通過時……想像你有這樣的衝動，整整一分鐘，然後兩分鐘……

　　想要異變，如同一種本能。

　　某個截然不同的自己想要出來。

　　或許，也已經不是那麼截然不同了？

　　沒有理性、不需要教養、從不忍耐，看到什麼便拿走什麼。聽起來非常棒。不對，非常糟。不，非常棒。

　　在教堂的長椅上喬瑟夫扭動著身體尖叫，電子噪音前所未有地喧鬧，整個世界都在搖晃。他聽不見賽巴斯汀說了什麼，只感覺到搭檔的大手按住他的肩膀，某種尖銳的東西刺進背部、注入體內，冰冷的物質從那裡擴散開來，喬瑟夫一瞬間僵直，然後跌在地上抽搐。

　　旁邊的物品都飄了起來，除了喬瑟夫仍躺在地上，並且身體沉重得無法挪動一根手指，就像皮囊之下灌滿了鉛液。

　　感覺不是它們飄起，而是喬瑟夫往下墜落──

　　漂浮的物品落回原地，喬瑟夫能聽見聲響，身上的壓迫感突然消失，他得以抬起頭。賽巴斯汀不見蹤影，而那些掉回地上的也不是教堂中的長椅、燭台、講桌，卻是華麗而古老的實木家具。喬瑟夫所趴伏之處是鋪了地毯的木質地板，不再是教堂的石子地。

　　他在一間臥室裡，周遭所有的一切說明擁有者富裕了不只一個世代，有些東西作為古董被購入，另外一些則在此慢慢成為古董。床上的被套與枕頭在暗紅布料上繡著金銀線，房間一角立著圓弧腳的小几，被兩張同套的扶手椅包夾。五斗櫃、衣櫥都有著繁複的刻花，木頭表面顯現出長年使用並仔細保養的光亮。

　　然而空氣中充滿不潔感，好像這間屋子很久沒有打開窗戶通風，並放任厚重的地毯與窗簾積存濕氣。

　　喬瑟夫撐著身體，試圖坐起，剛挺起上半身就因咳嗽而往前彎著，一些血沫落在地毯上，他盯著它們，發現有更多紅點往前延伸。臥室有兩道門，從與窗戶的相對位置看來，一扇開向走廊，另一扇開向隔壁房間。鮮血穿過半掩的門，一路滴到隔壁房。

　　他站了起來，有些搖搖晃晃，穩住身體後沿著血跡往前走，推開嘎吱作響的木門，血滴在木地板上，然後又到地毯上。血跡的盡頭是一個長髮少女，背對著喬瑟夫，透明而蒼白，如同幽靈，由浮動的銀色粒子描繪出輪廓，從她腿間流下的血卻鮮紅得無比真實。

　　在她旁邊慌慌張張的是一個穿吊帶褲的少年。

　　「蘿拉，拜託妳，別再亂動，妳應該坐著！」少年抓住女孩的手，然後向門外大喊：「誰來做點什麼！我的姊姊在流血！」

　　「噓，魯本。」少女將食指放在弟弟的嘴唇上，現在喬瑟夫能看見她秀麗的側臉，「我沒事，別再大叫了。」

　　「如果妳沒事，為什麼在流血？」

　　「你有一天會懂的……」她抱住弟弟，少年的頭靠在姊姊胸口，長髮像蛛網一般包住他。少女閉上眼睛，輕輕嘆息：「我寧願這血是為你而流……」

　　「妳確定妳沒事嗎？」魯本臉上充滿了疑惑。

　　幽靈般的人影消失，周邊飄散的銀色粒子也只多維持了不到一秒。

　　「什麼……？剛剛那是，記憶？」

　　那個女孩，似乎在之前見過。穿著紅衣，裙擺飄揚……

　　喬瑟夫又咳了起來，他感覺呼吸更加困難，彷彿空氣正漸漸變得濃稠。如果那些怪物又冒出來，他可能會輕易被殺死，或許這樣也不錯……

　　不。我……還想見到賽巴斯汀。這樣的念頭閃入腦中，喬瑟夫感到心驚。

　　所以這就是差別所在。被帶往斷頭台的時候、搶走搭檔佩槍指著自己腦袋的時候，因為賽巴斯汀就在身邊，所以能夠覺得「現在死了也不錯」。

　　原來當時支使著他的是滿足感，而並非是等量的絕望。

　　在這裡死去的話，賽巴斯汀永遠不會知道他發生了什麼事。喬瑟夫突然發現這讓人無法忍受。

　　他直起腰，決定奮力找尋離開的方法。地毯上的血跡沒有隨著銀色人影消失，並鮮艷得好像能夠聞到氣味。喬瑟夫推開房間開向走廊的那扇門，摒息聆聽附近是否有騷動，但屋內安靜得像是時間不再流動。

　　穿過走廊，喬瑟夫看見轉角處似乎是個書房，規模有如小型圖書館。擋住視線的書櫃另一邊燈光明滅，好像有人在燈前走動。

　　「我不知道蘿拉為什麼那麼做。也許她作了惡夢。」

　　繞過突出的書櫃，少年的聲音傳來。適才見過的銀色身影站在書桌前，姿勢緊繃。一個成年男子坐在椅子上，手上還執著鋼筆，但已經停下書寫看著少年。

　　「你就繼續把責任推到你姊姊身上，但我知道你是什麼樣的貨色，小子。」

　　男人衣著高雅，容儀整齊，看起來身份頗高，卻以粗暴的語氣說話。憑著這點喬瑟夫幾乎是立刻認定他是這男孩的父親。

　　「為什麼您這麼討厭我和蘿拉感情好？」男孩以積壓了許久而爆發的高音調說道，「別用那種方式談我們的事……我們沒做任何不該做的，您這是在汙辱她！」

　　「她已經十六歲了，不應該在任何男人的床上，即使是她兄弟。」男人以手指指著少年，「無論是你或她，都該好好記得這一點。」

　　少年強忍憤怒的臉孔在話音落下後消散。同時喬瑟夫聽見背後有人聲，他反射性地回頭，手按住槍。

　　「他怎麼能那麼說？妳是他的女兒，他的口氣卻像在談論什麼下流的女人……」

　　少年和少女在長廊上並肩而行，未變聲的童音試圖壓低但依然尖銳。他們往喬瑟夫所在的反方向走去，喬瑟夫只能看見他們的背影。

　　他看到女孩握住了弟弟的手。

　　「也許我就是，魯本。」

　　「不，妳為什麼這麼說？妳不是。」

　　女孩沉默著，握住弟弟的手收緊。

　　「妳不是，蘿拉。」沒有得到回應，男孩的聲音增添了焦急，重複所說的話想要徵求同意。

　　「嗯。」少女輕輕點頭，他們的身影繼續前行了一小段距離，然後在踏出某一步時消失。

　　喬瑟夫發現自己不自覺跟著他們，停在了一間有對開門扇的房間前面。

　　門前地上落著一本手記，喬瑟夫撿了起來，裡面只寫了一行字：

　　「有時候我希望只有我們。」

　　對開門被風吹動般滑開了一個小縫，喬瑟夫戴著皮手套的雙手按上門板，推開。

　　這是間相當大的主臥室，擺有床架雕工精細的雙人床，以及充滿貴重感的地毯，但所有的裝飾都不比在床前坐著、從喉嚨到胸口一片暗紅的一對屍體來得引人注目。

　　那是一對中年男女，看起來像是夫妻，喬瑟夫花了點時間才看出那是剛才在書房見過的男人。但他們不是銀色半透明的，靠在床邊的樣子，似乎走近點就能聞見血液開始腐敗的味道。

　　「你見過他們了。」

　　背後響起熟悉的聲音，喬瑟夫猛然回頭，同時拔出手槍。

　　戴兜帽的男人跨開雙腳站在敞開的門前，神情冰冷。他看的不是喬瑟夫，而是地上的屍體。

　　「……！」喬瑟夫繃緊了全身的肌肉，手槍指著對方的蒼白臉孔。男子的淡色眼球向上滾動，對上喬瑟夫的視線。

　　然後他笑了笑。

　　「別那麼緊張，」

　　身後的屍體發出蠕動擠壓的聲音，大敵在前，喬瑟夫依然忍不住緩緩移動視線。

　　「你是我的客人。」

　　肉塊像是黏土一樣，崩落後又互相結合，兩具屍體捏出了一個巨大的形體。喬瑟夫不等能夠看出它像什麼，就開了槍。子彈陷進肉塊，打出了凹洞，下個瞬間，凹洞向外膨脹，長條狀的物體竄出。

　　「什……！」

　　它迅速地纏上喬瑟夫的脖頸，然後更多相同的觸手綁住他的四肢，將他拉往空中。喬瑟夫感覺彷彿被人捏在手心。一隻鞋子掉了下來，落在地毯上。

　　槍還在手中，但手臂被用力捆住，無法彎折到想要的角度，即使扣下扳機也只是浪費子彈。

　　「別客氣，當自己家。」

　　這麼說著的男子外貌與適才有所不同，穿著合身的深藍色西裝，臉上則纏繞著繃帶，取代兜帽蓋去他的傷疤。他身邊多了個身影，喬瑟夫也曾見過──長得令人毛骨悚然的黑髮遮去了大半臉孔與身體，雖然並非匍匐在地但站姿有些佝僂，像是不習於這樣的姿勢，即使如此仍高於一般人類男性，記憶中總是不斷揮舞長爪的手臂現在安分地垂在身旁。喬瑟夫這才看見它腳上是有穿著鞋子的，女性化的低跟包鞋。

　　「我就先失陪了。」

　　男子伸手挽住身邊那東西的其中一隻手臂，戲謔地點了個頭，施施然轉身離開，好似一對男女主人，卻是從怪胎秀走出來的。

　　對於這樣的嘲弄，喬瑟夫全然無法反擊，連罵言也因觸手塞進了口裡而無法發出。觸手的中心是長滿疣的團塊，一隻膿黃色的圓形大眼鑲在上頭，注視著喬瑟夫，不時眨動一下。觸手東扯西拉，喬瑟夫幾乎以為自己的手腳要被一根根拔下。衣領、襯衫鈕扣處、褲頭、口袋處，被表面濕冷黏滑的長條物勾住、扯動，絕非廉價材質的衣物馬上發出裂帛聲。

　　「不……」即使只能擠在喉間，抗拒的話語也不禁從肺腑發出。

　　腿無法踢動、手無法揮舞，連轉開頭都不可能，唯一能做的只有閉上雙眼，但如此一來就完全無法把握週遭狀況。眼睜睜看著怪物對自己施暴，竟荒謬地成了唯一合理的選擇。觸手爬滿全身，伸縮蠕動，像有無數隻手在撫摸掐捏。

　　身上的衣物化為破布，喬瑟夫看見團塊的眼睛上方斜斜地打開了一道裂口，裡面佈滿尖銳細小、如鯊魚般多層的牙齒。從那裂口中伸出一條長舌，呈圓柱狀，生滿倒鉤。

　　那東西舔上腿間的囊袋，帶刺的表面擦過敏感部位，疼痛讓喬瑟夫大腿輕顫。他預想到了接下來的發展，但依然全力祈求自己猜測錯誤，如果有什麼要突然發生、打破這個狀態，那麼拜託就是現在吧。

　　然而在一連串的瘋狂之中，唯有壞事會順暢推展下去。粗大的舌找到了入口，咻地竄入，蠻橫地將那個地方完全撐開──或許該說是撕開更為恰當。

　　生理性的淚水馬上湧了出來，就像突然捏緊濕海綿將裡面的水分擠出。完全就是痛的感覺，佔滿整個大腦，阻斷所有思考。可以感覺到那東西在裡面動著，像條蛇往深處爬去，彷彿意圖就這樣一路搗壞身體內部，從口腔爬出來……

　　同時纏住身體的觸手也開始收緊，像要壓碎骨頭般地緊箍住，繞在脖子上的也是，喬瑟夫很快不能呼吸了。體內深入的肉塊改變了方向，往外退去，倒鉤刮著內壁。

　　還以為沒有辦法更痛了。

　　深埋的肉柱開始來回抽動，再次證明了他是錯的。並且腦袋開始缺氧，睜大了眼睛視線卻越來越模糊，身體的肌肉無目的地用力、繃緊。意識逐漸剝落，脖子上的觸手繼續收攏，他張大口吸不進一口氧氣，迷失於痛覺與窒息感交織的網中，同時下腹有另一種快感升起，強制性地、脫離他個人意願地，並迅速接近高潮──

　　然後喬瑟夫摔到地上，抓住他的觸手失去生命地突然放鬆。他感覺四肢癱軟，拼命吸著氣。地上有些黏糊的東西，觸感很像他殺死那些喪屍時爆出的內臟，但喬瑟夫無力挪動頭部去查看原本纏住他的團塊下場如何。他只是躺在地上，壓著地毯與木質地板的交界，胸口劇烈起伏，瞪著雙眼，無法對焦地望著站在他頭頂的男人。

　　看起來像賽巴斯汀的男人舉著槍，槍口還微冒硝煙。

　　喬瑟夫現在能感覺到雙腿間正滑出一些液體。

　　啊啊……

　　我寧願這血是為你而流。

　　這念頭不知從何冒出，就像是被偷偷放入腦中，但喬瑟夫同意地閉上了雙眼。

　　水慢慢湧入。


	6. Chapter 6

　　「操他的警察」。

　　這行塗鴉被噴在不起眼的巷子中，就在某間酒吧的後門旁。他和賽巴斯汀偶然經過時看到，那傢伙還玩心大起地要和這歪扭的字合照，拖著喬瑟夫幫他掌鏡。當然有鑑於他們不需要穿著制服，照片本身只能作為內部笑話，唯有熟知他們職業的人理解其中幽默。

　　「你知道最好笑是什麼嗎，我老婆還真的是個警察。」賽巴斯汀一邊檢視手機裡的照片一邊說。

　　「賽巴斯汀。」喬瑟夫不滿地警告了一聲。

　　警探笑著推了他一把，搭檔正經八百的回應正如他所料。

　　現在喬瑟夫正看著那塗鴉，這麼多年了這東西居然還在。或者該說，整個城市都被摧毀得七零八落，這個東西卻還在。街道被整個重組過了，旁邊的酒吧正處在地盤移動的交界，從中間斷開來，像被切開的派，能看見裡面的裝潢。

　　不知道是因為管線破了還是什麼，所踩的地方有薄薄一層水。喬瑟夫回到了克林森市內，他生活多年的城市，也變得有如異界。以自己熟悉的場景切割組合出，反而更令人感到惶惶不安。

　　在那古老大宅中發生的事沒留下任何物理痕跡。喬瑟夫低頭檢視雙手，沒有瘀青也沒有掐痕，衣著完好，甚至沒有髒汙，和他每日上工時同樣光鮮。

　　就是這份光鮮亮麗不對勁。一路上他殺死了那麼多怪物，被噴濺上各種東西，現在他的鞋面上甚至沒有塵土。

　　然而自從踏進燈塔精神病院，分辨事物是否真實發生已失去意義。喬瑟夫只想和賽巴斯汀會合。

　　他在街上走著，槍拿在手上，試圖搞清楚附近的地形，但城市依然在崩塌搖動，原本在眼前的道路下個瞬間就被建物擋住，就連方位都無法明瞭。獨自一人在城市中穿梭找尋，有種充滿隔閡的熟悉感。

　　除了偶爾傳來建物移動的轟隆聲，街上異常地安靜，並且他沒遇到任何喪屍，倒是從某個建築物的裂口看見裡面有個類似浴缸的裝置，和賽巴斯汀最初找到他時所連著的相同。喬瑟夫繞著建物，想找到入口。

　　「在找人嗎？」

　　突然聽到的語句讓喬瑟夫剎住腳步。朝聲音來源望過去，一個男人斜靠在垃圾桶旁，手插口袋，就像所有游手好閒的混混，但他的臉像是用刮刀抹開的油畫顏料。

　　「用你的亞洲小嘴幫我弄弄也許我會想起什麼喔？」  
　　  
　　喬瑟夫直接走開了，那個很明顯不是人類、看起來也不是喪屍，就算乍看沒有攻擊意圖還是別接近為妙。對方所說的話甚至沒有影響他的心情，這種言語羞辱如果總放在心上，就無法在這個國家生活。

　　但剛遠離就又冒出另一個聲音。

　　「我說了我不知道……老兄，我是他的線民，不是他的馬子！」同樣面容模糊的男人哇哇大叫，突然出現在喬瑟夫面前，直擋他的去路。

　　喬瑟夫驚慌地繞開他，避免撞上，但馬上又迎面站著一個女孩，穿著露肩上衣，雙臂交叉，說話的聲音像是嚼著口香糖，卻無法看見她鼓動的嘴在臉上哪個位置：

　　「他很久沒上這裡來了，這是好事，不是嗎？他總是喝那麼多。」

　　幾乎擦身地閃過了她，沒有臉的人影卻接二連三冒出來。

　　「他偶爾會來採買，但已經很久沒看到他了。」掛著名牌的超市店員說。

　　「我不知道，警察不都早出晚歸、幾天不回家的嗎？我也沒放心上。」正要出門遛狗的女士說。

　　「當然記得，上個月把我臉打傷的混蛋，」男子啐了一口，「他死了嗎？」

　　「抱歉，沒印象呢。」中年男人微笑著擺了擺手。

　　「沒見過。」

　　「不知道。」

　　「你把他給弄丟啦──？」

　　喬瑟夫越走越快，想擺脫他們，最後跑了起來。那些聲音……他都聽過……他問他們的是……

　　某樣東西從口袋中掉出來，是他的隨身筆記本，喬瑟夫撿起來時注意到封面內的口袋夾著什麼。

　　他展開第一頁，看見那是賽巴斯汀的照片。制式地望著前方的半身照，他們每個人都拍過，登錄在官方資料中。照片看起來歷經風霜，邊緣磨損。

　　在教堂附近時他的手冊裡還沒有這東西，當時確認了這點、把和與邏輯相悖的模糊記憶歸類為幻想，安心地相信現在所發生的一切，是從他和賽巴斯汀的日常搜查脫序而出。

　　但現在這張照片夾在這裡，好像它自始至終就在這裡。

　　您見過這個人嗎？這樣問著然後出示照片，重複過很多很多次，踏遍了克林森市的每個角落。

　　然後，現在又……

　　一道光刺入眼睛，他瞇起眼，伸手遮掉光線。是燈塔精神病院。

　　喬瑟夫咬了咬牙。他會找到賽巴斯汀的，這一次。

 

　　　　■ 

 

　　喬瑟夫以為自己看到賽巴斯汀時會表現得更高興一點，但他只是放下了心，不可思議地冷靜。賽巴斯汀問他怎麼到這裡來的，佈滿鉤刺的長舌襲來的影像在腦海裡一閃而逝，喬瑟夫不自覺推了推眼鏡，說：

　　「挺不容易的，但至少我沒再發生任何……『插曲』。」

　　事實上，回到克林森市後連咳嗽也沒有了。這應該算得上好消息，但喬瑟夫看見賽巴斯汀眼神變得黯淡：

　　「真希望我也能那麼說。」

　　喬瑟夫移開了眼光，沒再看著賽巴斯汀的臉，這個小動作看似出於禮貌，實際上掩住了他的動搖。那是什麼意思？也就是說賽巴斯汀也……異變了？這個共識如默契般浮現，夾在兩人之間讓氣氛變得折磨人，於是喬瑟夫很快又把目光擺正，轉換了話題：

　　「嘿，看看我找到了什麼。」

　　他讓賽巴斯汀看那輛巴士，城市內許多車輛都被壓毀翻覆，但這輛看起來完好無缺。這成功令賽巴斯汀眼睛一亮。喬瑟夫感到胃漸漸舒展開來。

　　他們原本以為如果能成功發動這輛巴士，就能暫時不必應付敵人，沒想到卻大錯特錯──突然現身的基曼帶了個「朋友」來，車頂整個被掀開，他們在顛簸的巴士上力抗巨大蜘蛛，就像什麼三流電影。

　　最後託基曼狂暴駕駛的福，甩開了巨型蜘蛛，但也沒得閒太久，巴士困在死路，同時喪屍從四面八方出現，從上方射擊、試圖跳上車、扔擲炸藥，基曼放開了方向盤加入戰局。

　　這令人安心，看到基曼像她該做的那樣支援搭檔、看到賽巴斯汀沉著地應戰，三人彼此照看後背。本來就應該這樣，他們一起前往搜查，當然也該一起作戰，這是「可確定的現狀」，幻聽和既視感什麼的全都下地獄吧，也許是把惡夢誤當成記憶了也說不定。

　　「死吧！」像基曼這樣豔麗的女性如此喊著總讓人不寒而慄，但喬瑟夫與她共事的時日已足夠讓他不會錯估這女孩的性格。路障清除後賽巴斯汀催促著基曼開動巴士，搖擺著離開現場。解決二度登場的巨大蜘蛛後，他和賽巴斯汀總算能坐下來，討論接下來的計畫。

　　正想著目前為止一切都還應付得來，不知從哪擊出的子彈就穿透了喬瑟夫的腹部。他痛倒在巴士座椅上，聽見賽巴斯汀的驚呼，以及他的手放在自己腰上。

　　喬瑟夫聽見兩個警探討論誰去拿救護車中的急救器具，果不其然賽巴斯汀決定了由他去。別去，別去，待在這裡看我死吧。喬瑟夫按著傷口，茫然地想。現在的話就可以了，就好了，他的精神狀況很好，完全是他自己，像平時工作一樣冷靜細心地分析情報，並提出了方案，得到賽巴斯汀的稱讚，同時也俐落地殺死了敵人，不慌不亂。

　　讓賽巴斯汀記得這樣的喬瑟夫．織田，不是那個皮膚冒起皰疹、掐住他脖子的怪物。

　　不要冒險去拿什麼急救品，你可能會死啊。

　　但賽巴斯汀說了他去，他就會去，就算喬瑟夫開口也只會有反效果。

　　況且腹部中彈流血也不是什麼適合說話的好時機。

　　基曼提著槍走到了喬瑟夫身邊，彎下身，幫他用力按住傷口，骨架小得多的手掌壓在喬瑟夫的上面。金髮女性漂亮的雙眼閃爍著，盯著喬瑟夫的臉。喬瑟夫也盯著她，想在她臉上找出一絲她不是她的跡象。他沒忘了在地下通道發生的事，只是剛才一切都發生得很快，無暇質疑。

　　「你真的是喬瑟夫……？我還以為……」基曼喃喃自語。喬瑟夫不懂她在說什麼。

　　「但你還是被污染了，和賽巴斯汀一樣。」她拋下這句話，喬瑟夫以為她要起身走開，但基曼還是按著他的手幫傷口加壓──儘管一臉的防備。

　　這讓喬瑟夫想起來賽巴斯汀對這個新警探的戒心，還有他開過的玩笑：每當喬瑟夫試圖維護基曼時，賽巴斯汀總要說他是愛上了她。

　　那時喬瑟夫只是板著臉請他不要開這種不適當的玩笑。

　　思及這些過往，令喬瑟夫想要苦笑。

　　「謝了，基曼。」他幾乎沒有發出聲音，但基曼看見他的唇形，不解地挑起眉毛。

　　外面響起機關槍的連發聲，喬瑟夫的臉色變得更加蒼白。幸好賽巴斯汀總算是回來了，他替喬瑟夫處理傷口後忍不住露出放鬆的表情。他很高興我能活下來，喬瑟夫想。但他不確定自己有沒有同樣的想法。

　　為了甩掉逼近的喪屍群，基曼強行頂開了擋路的車輛推進，已承受太多粗暴對待的巴士左搖右晃，接著他們都看見了路中央的人影，下一秒，巴士騰空飛起。

　　基曼猛踩油門，但車子已不受控制，直接撞進了旁邊的大樓，兩名男性警探被拋出車外，狠狠摔在大樓地板上。

　　兩人爬起身時，巴士從撞擊的缺口落下，他們不知道基曼是不是還在裡面。喬瑟夫在賽巴斯汀開口前就理解他的意思：他們要下去確認基曼是否存活。

　　這看起來像是住宅大樓，有許多隔起的房間，裡面擺放著床等家具。站在高處喬瑟夫才真正發現克林森市變得多麼滿目瘡痍，像是孩童用手破壞蛋糕一樣，掃亂了地面上的建築，就連地底下的鐵路都如植物的根般被拔起。他們所在的大樓也鋼筋裸露、牆面破損，必須穿過瓦礫堆找尋到一樓的出口。

　　賽巴斯汀射斷了懸掛電梯箱的電纜，踩著箱頂到對面去。他剛踏上實地，本來就是勉強卡住的電梯箱發出巨響落入電梯井底，喬瑟夫只能和他遙遙互望。賽巴斯汀看出搭檔想嘗試跳過來，馬上制止了他。

　　「等一下，我想我看見另一條往下的路。我們在下面的樓層見。」

　　簡直就像有人刻意讓他們都落單一樣，喬瑟夫別無選擇，和賽巴斯汀分頭行動。

　　某個房間的地板整個掏空了，能直接看到下一層樓，喬瑟夫稍作評估後就跳了下去。他注意到這個空間不只是遭受破壞那麼簡單。地面散落著一些生鏽的、像是從某種機關或陷阱拆出的粗大鐵線，甚至還有捕獸夾，以及隨處可見的血跡。

　　制式的米黃色門扇上許多爬著有刺鐵絲，使盡力氣也無法推開，前進路線受限，更加印證了喬瑟夫的猜測：有某種意志要他們往特定方向去。

　　一邊注意著腳下，一邊側耳捕捉樓層內的動靜，喬瑟夫小心翼翼地行動。他沒遇到任何喪屍。前面並列的三扇門中有一扇沒有爬著鐵線，並微開一個小縫，喬瑟夫以肩膀頂開，悄聲走入。

　　這裡既不是臥房也不是起居室。中央木製的辦公桌上擺放著電腦和文件，近圓形的格局，鑲嵌著巨大的玻璃窗，以及釘著地圖與照片的軟木告示板，牆角的檔案櫃，可滑動的電腦椅……這是賽巴斯汀的辦公室。

　　他回頭看了一眼所來的方向，那已經不是廉價、大量生產的輕薄門扇，而是玻璃上貼有克林森市警徽紋的對開木框門。隔著「克林森市警察部門」的印刷字樣，他還能看見自己辦公桌上的日式燈籠。

　　「我想我就快接近真相了……就快了，喬瑟夫。」

　　賽巴斯汀在面向街道的窗前來回走著，握緊拳頭這麼說。

　　他的身影是銀白色的，以浮動的粒子點畫般組成。這是記憶投影，就像喬瑟夫在那棟古宅中看見的。

　　但這次喬瑟夫知道這是誰的記憶。

　　「什麼真相？賽巴斯汀。」他聽見自己冷冷地說，以一種疲倦的口吻。

　　賽巴斯汀停下腳步，蹙眉看他，不理解搭檔的態度。「我一直在追尋的真相，關於莉莉，還有麥拉──」

　　「麥拉離開了你，你親口告訴我的。」

　　「對，但我也說過她這麼做一定有她的理由。」

　　「或許是因為她的丈夫酗酒又埋首工作。」

　　這些語句不像他能說的，但確確實實又是他正在說的。

　　賽巴斯汀的反應簡潔明瞭。他勃然大怒。

　　「我說過了，麥拉不是離家出走。她給我寄了一些……」他突然停頓，「一些信。」

　　「一些信？賽巴斯汀，我甚至不知道那是不是你的妄想。」現在換喬瑟夫拔高音量了，「你已經被內務部門盯上了，也許該趁著個機會考慮一下警察的本分──」

　　「既然有人提到內務部門，」賽巴斯汀惡狠狠地打斷他，「你也該考慮我說過不需要連你都對我有所隱瞞。」

　　「我沒有。我沒有，你都知道，不是嗎？如果你現在問我，我也會告訴你。」喬瑟夫近乎懇求地說。

　　賽巴斯汀暴躁地撓了一下頭髮，他雜亂的鬍渣顯示出他已經有幾天沒打理儀容。「……你到底想要我怎麼樣……」他望著窗外的街道低聲說。

　　「認真的？你要我回答這個問題？」喬瑟夫的語氣變得虛弱。噢，是啊，他說過毫無隱瞞。「我想要你──」

　　賽巴斯汀側過身望著他，帶著心事重重的表情等著聽他的答案。喬瑟夫突然感到哽咽，但他擠著聲音。他這次非說不可，因為那場爭執後他就再也沒見過賽巴斯汀了。

　　「我想要你待在我身邊。」

 

　　　　■ 

 

　　幽靈般的賽巴斯汀和市警局都消失了，他在狹長的走廊中被頭部像是保險櫃的怪物氣沖沖地追著。逃進冷凍庫，在垂吊的結霜肉塊間跌跌撞撞，看見輸送食物的升降機，無路可退地鑽了進去，怪物揮舞的鐵鎚砸下來的同時他關上升降機的門。

　　喬瑟夫在大樓前的公園被基曼開槍擊中。他和賽巴斯汀有過類似的合作那麼多次，這次是搞砸了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　喬瑟夫坐起身，下意識摸了摸胸口。視線模糊，他的眼鏡被摘掉了，但仍看得出這是他自己的臥室，牆刷得粉白，沒有擺放什麼裝飾，牆角立著淺木色的衣櫃，而喬瑟夫身上是他自己的睡衣。他伸手在習慣的位置摸到了眼鏡，架到鼻樑上，然後看見躺在他旁邊的人。

　　那是賽巴斯汀。

　　男人像是被他吵醒了，用力皺了皺臉，睜開眼睛時面有怒色，卻老實地道：

　　「早，喬瑟夫。」

　　「早安……賽巴斯汀。」

　　沒能夠處理眼前的任何資訊，喬瑟夫近乎愚蠢地回應。

　　像是一切還不夠令人震驚似地，棕髮的警探扳住他的上臂，砰地一聲將他扯回床上，然後捲進懷裡，在他額角咕噥：「嗯……現在幾點了？我沒聽見鬧鐘響……」

　　喬瑟夫嘴唇發著抖：「我也沒聽見，但該醒來了。」

 

　　　　■

 

　　刷牙，洗臉，刮鬍子，換衣服，梳理頭髮，拿出咖啡豆倒入咖啡機，將吐司烤到剛好的焦度，煎蛋與培根。做著每天都做的事卻感到焦慮不安，他注意到牙刷和毛巾都是雙份，衣櫃裡有一半是不屬於他的衣服，流理台旁出現沒見過的杯子。相較於他的不知所措，賽巴斯汀顯得神色自若。

　　「你臉色很差，身體不舒服？」遞咖啡過來時賽巴斯汀說，一邊將他那杯放到鼻尖聞了聞。

　　「我沒弄清楚現在是怎麼一回事。」喬瑟夫輕輕吐出句子，好像怕魔法會失效，「我們去了燈塔精神病院……」

　　「啊，你有點搞混了，對嗎？」賽巴斯汀將手放到他頭上，拇指輕搓他的腦門。這讓喬瑟夫非常窘迫，但他也不能揮開賽巴斯汀的手。「你在執勤中昏倒了。醫院檢查不出個什麼，只說你大概太勞累還有壓力之類的。我勸你休假你說睡一晚就好，想起來了嗎？」

　　他仔細地看著喬瑟夫：「你今天還是別去了，最近那個失蹤案件把你累得夠慘」

　　「失蹤案件？」最終喬瑟夫還是輕輕撥了一下賽巴斯汀的手，示意他挪開。

　　「它們不斷在發生，不是嗎？你找目擊證人也找得太賣力了，讓基曼去吧，她是菜鳥應該的。」看著喬瑟夫不明所以的表情，賽巴斯汀真的露出了擔心的神色：「我的天……你要不要再去一次醫院？」

　　「我沒事，真的，靜一靜就好了。」

　　賽巴斯汀依然在盯著自己，於是喬瑟夫試著笑了笑。

　　「好吧……但你今天不准去市警局，請假手續我會弄。要是真的沒事幹，我們的冰箱差不多空了。」

　　喬瑟夫點頭接受了這個安排。但他想著：我們的冰箱？

　　吃完早餐後賽巴斯汀抓起外套出門，臨走前他在喬瑟夫嘴上親了一下。喬瑟夫沒反應過來，直到聽見賽巴斯汀關上玄關的門，他都還站在原地。

 

　　　　■

 

　　喬瑟夫或許能說服自己怪物、死亡、兜帽男子、成為廢墟的城市都是一場惡夢，但依然不會相信現在的就是現實。他在屋子裡轉了轉，打開電視和電腦，克林森市和世界看來都是他所熟知的模樣。他找了一下和燈塔精神病院有關的報導，卻和他所知道的有所出入：有名男子持槍闖入醫院大廳掃射，到場員警將他當場擊斃。死傷慘重，但沒什麼疑點，犯罪在結束前就先結案了。

　　他檢查了冰箱，正如賽巴斯汀所說，裡面只剩下調味料和牛奶，還有半塊發硬的麵包。喬瑟夫把麵包扔進廚餘桶，決定出門。

　　因為不知道會發生什麼事，他穿上平常的裝束，襯衫、西裝背心、手套，為了不引人注目，多加了件深灰色大衣遮住手槍及槍套。他走下樓時遇見一位老太太，那是喬瑟夫的鄰居卡蘿。她目前寡居，喬瑟夫記得幫她處理過幾次水管漏水的問題。

　　「早安，織田警探。」她朝喬瑟夫微笑。

　　「早安，卡蘿太太。」

　　「你今天休假？」她朝喬瑟夫踩著的樓梯往上看了一眼，想知道他後面有沒有其他人，「看到你們的車不在，我還以為你一定是上班去了。」

　　「我們的車？」喬瑟夫忍不住問了。

　　「你和卡斯特拉諾警探的車呀。」卡蘿太太好像沒注意到異狀，絮絮叨叨地接著說：「他可真是個好人，上回還幫我修好了起居室的燈，不然找那些電工我都很不自在，我不喜歡陌生人進我的屋子，你知道的……」

　　「這沒什麼，卡蘿太太。」喬瑟夫掛上笑容，試圖打斷她。卡蘿人很和氣，但還是有那些上了年紀的人容易有的小毛病，例如講自己的瑣事講個沒完。

　　但卡蘿太太抓著他的手，又說了好幾分鐘她如何高興有他跟賽巴斯汀兩個警察做鄰居，這有多麼令人安心，並且即使他們都很忙，卻還是願意在有空時幫助像她這樣的老太太。直到這時她才發現自己拖佔著喬瑟夫寶貴的休日，連忙放過喬瑟夫。

　　好極了，現在除了「我們的冰箱」，又有了「我們的車」。喬瑟夫不得不容許「我和賽巴斯汀同居」這個可能性開始滲入意識中。

　　感覺像是……走在結冰的湖面，那戰戰兢兢、幾乎是確信一定會在某個時刻裂開的，幸福感。

　　不、不，說是幸福未免也太不知好歹，恐懼與惶然吞沒了可能會有的喜悅，只剩下純粹的驚懼。

　　喬瑟夫到超市採買，推著推車朝裡面扔東西。結帳時熟識的店員向他打招呼，並自然而然問起賽巴斯汀的近況。他提著袋子往車站走時，手機發出短促的鈴聲，打開看見賽巴斯汀傳訊息問他晚餐能不能煮義大利麵，他突然非常想吃。喬瑟夫一邊打字，一邊轉身回超市。走到陳列義大利麵的櫃前他沒有細想就拿了兩人都愛吃的品牌，選購肉醬時喬瑟夫才驚覺自己很清楚賽巴斯汀的口味。

　　這一切都讓喬瑟夫覺得可怕極了。

　　回到公寓、將剛剛買的東西塞入冰箱後，喬瑟夫把自己關在了書房裡（他明白賽巴斯汀不會在這時候回來，鎖門是出於心理上的需要），翻找著是否有相簿一類的東西，結果一無所獲。他莫名地感到有些放心，然後又馬上想起實體相簿早就不是現代人主流的留影工具。

　　喬瑟夫先檢查了手機，裡面都是工作上的照片，然後他按開電腦。存放照片的資料夾一如他向來的習慣，將私人與工作分開，接著以日期及地點標注資料夾名稱，井然有序。他滑動滾輪，目光一一掃過，大多數資料夾他看名稱便知道內容，直到他停在視窗最底部，那裡有個日期最新的、他毫無印象的資料夾，地點在某個賽巴斯汀常去的酒吧。

　　雙擊滑鼠點開它，大量的照片檔展開。那很明顯是一個派對，小組裡的人都來了，還有一些其他部門的朋友，尤其是和賽巴斯汀搭檔前的同事。

　　看起來派對主角是他和賽巴斯汀。接下來的好幾張連拍，是他和賽巴斯汀摟著對方的腰，空出的手各抓著一張紙卡，拿在胸前。他們在相片中笑得很開心。下一張，他們接吻。

　　喬瑟夫臉色發白，快速往後翻著照片，然後不由得他狡辯地，鏡頭拍到了紙卡近照，那是結婚證。這是一個結婚派對。不是那種正式的婚禮，但是是和同輩好友慶祝的結婚派對。

　　他知道自己的冷汗很快冒了出來。他點選上一頁，將那個資料夾刪除，都是照片的資料夾檔案很大，螢幕跳出小視窗跑著刪除的進度條，幾秒鐘後進度條跑滿、小視窗自動關閉，資料夾閃動了一下，卻依然在原位。

　　「不……搞什麼……」喬瑟夫雙手發涼，重複了一次指令，卻是同樣的狀況，他再次點進資料夾，全選後刪除，同樣無效。

　　他盯著螢幕，看著那些照片的縮圖，即使縮小了也認得出哪些是自己，想到自己整個早上的經歷，喬瑟夫突然感到強烈的反胃。就像突然被打了一拳般彎下身，喬瑟夫連忙抓過放在書桌旁的字紙簍，朝裡面吐了起來。

　　離早餐已有一段時間，吐出來的幾乎是胃液。喬瑟夫摘下眼鏡，用力揉著臉，手掌蓋住閉起的眼，他坐在地上靜止了好一會。

　　這不是現實，而是洩漏潛意識深處、不堪妄想的夢。讓喬瑟夫嘔吐的是對自己的厭惡。這整件事都還在進行著，從他們踏進燈塔精神病院、或者更早以前開始發生的這些，以及那個驅趕著他們的某種意志，眼前的熟悉公寓不過是其中一環，就像他也踏入了克林森市警局一樣。

　　噢是了，那個男人曾說過，「我知道你渴望什麼，害怕什麼」……

　　但他渴望著這種事嗎？這令喬瑟夫難以忍受。比賽巴斯汀死亡、賽巴斯汀被輪姦、賽巴斯汀失蹤，都更難忍受。甚至比他發現自己對賽巴斯汀抱有性慾更難忍受，因為那僅止於喬瑟夫的個人想法，而現在的一切：相愛、共同生活、結婚，都是將賽巴斯汀捲入的結果。

　　如果這確實是他所渴望的，只說明了他居然希望賽巴斯汀改變想法來完滿自己的妄想，無視賽巴斯汀對家人深厚的愛。醜惡又不切實際的一廂情願。

　　所以，想吐，好想吐。

　　他關掉電腦，等著螢幕暗下來時他突然覺得就連這時候都規規矩矩的自己很可笑。

　　喬瑟夫想如果自己毫無道德觀念、沒有那麼嚴苛的自我要求，他會對現在這一切感到很愉快的。

　　但他有。

　　就像把懸案受害者收藏在書房一樣，喬瑟夫無法不去做一些會讓自己痛苦的事。

　　又或者，自己正直得足以符合最高道德標準、滿足自己設下的理想，那麼事情就不會演變成如此。

　　但他是人類，而沒人是完美的……就像再熟練的刑警都不可能偵破所有案件。

　　無論是好或壞的一面，我們對自己是什麼樣的人都無能為力。

　　喬瑟夫看了一下時鐘，已經過一般的午餐時間了，但他一點都不餓。


	8. Chapter 8

　　雖然廚藝不怎麼樣，但煮個肉醬義大利麵還是難不倒喬瑟夫的。畢竟在現代一切都很方便。他在沸水中放進堅硬的麵條，像展開的撲克牌一般伸出鍋緣繞了半圈，同時以平底鍋炒了一下在超市買的罐裝肉醬，以及冷凍肉丸，待麵條煮軟後撈進平底鍋內，然後撒上起司粉。等起鍋後再加入同樣現成的香料粉，燙幾顆花椰菜，放上去後就會顯得挺像樣的。

　　不管是什麼時候，他們都不常在家吃飯，當然也不至於三餐甜甜圈加咖啡，但盒裝外賣總是沒少過。喬瑟夫還記得有陣子他們迷上某間新發現的泰國菜，吃了一整個禮拜。麥拉對此相當不以為然，但她自己還不是老是在同一家餐車買東西。

　　喬瑟夫將爐火關小，蓋上鍋蓋保溫，打算等賽巴斯汀進門再起鍋，他明白警察的「今天會回家吃飯」到在餐桌上坐下前都不算數。

　　下午他在平常擺放的地方找到了自己的手冊，賽巴斯汀的照片依然夾在封面裡，在這個情景下這件事似乎代表其他意味；他翻開內頁，裡面還留有他在那個中世紀教區寫的筆記，以及他在巴士上畫給賽巴斯汀看的東西。

　　再往下翻一頁，有一行字，是他的字跡但他從來不記得寫過：

　　「有時候我希望只有我們。」

　　後面就都是白紙了。喬瑟夫闔上手冊，感覺到一種奇怪的平靜。那種一切都毀掉而無須再煩惱的平靜。他坐在自家的沙發上，心情卻像是坐在被戰爭炸毀的廢墟裡。

　　他保有這份平靜直到賽巴斯汀回來。

　　「抱歉，路上塞車……」賽巴斯汀走進廚房，一邊拉開領帶一邊帶著怒意自言自語，「都忘了下班尖峰時段是什麼鬼樣子。」

　　「加班也有好處，對嗎？」喬瑟夫調侃地說，一邊將鍋中的義大利麵盛入盤內，賽巴斯汀接過後端上餐桌。他們幾乎同時拉開椅子坐下。

　　「今天市警局內一切都好嗎？」喬瑟夫捲著麵條說道，對面的賽巴斯汀似乎餓壞了，早已塞得滿嘴。因此他回答時所有音節聽起來都很像。

　　「老樣子，文森那傢伙又一次說他要調走，不想再查什麼鬼失蹤案了。」他粗魯地用力吞嚥，再開口時口齒清晰許多，「說什麼這些案子太邪門、想到自己家人哪天搞不好也會不見就睡不著覺……我跟他說那你還當什麼屁警察，每查一個案就擔心家人遇到同樣的事，這輩子都別想睡了。他看我講話就閉了嘴。」

　　「所以案件沒進展？」可憐的文森。喬瑟夫心想。組內沒人敢和賽巴斯汀提家人的事。

　　「有進展的話我現在就窩在車裡吃中國菜外帶了吧。」

　　「你把我的進度給基曼接手了？」

　　「說到基曼，我正想告訴你，他們把她弄走了。」

　　「什麼？」喬瑟夫很是驚訝。

　　「可能上頭也覺得我們沒有力氣多帶新人，但她正開始進入狀況。我抗議這是拔走我們的人手，但沒用，事情已經定了，她甚至今天下午就清空辦公桌了。」

　　「這麼匆促很奇怪，不是嗎？而且是在她調來半年之後？」

　　賽巴斯汀不置可否地聳了聳肩。「那些人的腦袋也沒正常過。這真好吃，喬瑟夫。」

　　「鍋子裡還有，你可以續盤。」

　　賽巴斯汀揮動叉子朝他笑時喬瑟夫注意到他的左手戴著婚戒，就是他認識賽巴斯汀以來戴在他手上的那一枚。啊，又是這樣，喬瑟夫默默將肉丸塞入口中，不合理的細節，即便是幻想也不可能面面俱到。他嚼著食物卻嚐不到味道。又或者他們之間有過什麼協議？但要是問出口，賽巴斯汀非得架著他到醫院去不可了。

　　他們──主要是賽巴斯汀──把所有的義大利麵都吃完了。賽巴斯汀自發地洗起盤子，喬瑟夫本來想自己今天休假在家，並不介意又作菜又洗碗，但對方搶著做也沒有阻止的理由。於是他坐在沙發上看書，但廚房裡的動靜讓他有些心浮氣躁。

　　聽見賽巴斯汀走來客廳，喬瑟夫懷著奇妙的衝動在賽巴斯汀說任何話前開口，好像他非得主導狀況似地：

　　「你要出去抽根菸嗎？」

　　「是你叫我戒菸的。這是某種陷阱嗎？」他一屁股坐上沙發，手掛在椅背。

　　「沒想過你會真的實行……」

　　「我的信用真差。」

　　說著，賽巴斯汀以手指碰了碰喬瑟夫領口露出的後頸。這讓喬瑟夫差點跳起來。

　　「你穿這樣去買雜貨？我差點以為我把你丟在市警局自己先下班了。」

　　「啊，我想著下午也許還能回去上班，」他當然不會告訴對方自己甚至帶著槍去超市，「但既然你都說晚上要吃義大利麵了。」喬瑟夫感覺到自己拿著書的手指很僵硬，但不是因為在撒謊。

　　「這就能讓你別那麼工作狂的話，我可以每天吃。」賽巴斯汀柔聲說。他的意圖變得露骨起來，手指伸進喬瑟夫的衣領，搔癢似地輕按他的頸部。

　　「那個，賽勃……」喬瑟夫扭動了一下，好像落到他衣服裡的是隻蜘蛛。

　　「嗯？」賽巴斯汀挪動身體，靠得更近，他的另一隻手握住喬瑟夫手腕，拇指滑進他皮手套的開口，輕撫那裡的皮膚。「……你身體還不舒服嗎？」

　　賽巴斯汀這個問句問的是兩件事。

　　應該拒絕。這很簡單的，對方都幫他找好了台階，順著回答就好。他已經拿了太多不屬於自己的東西。

　　但是喬瑟夫聽見自己說：「不，我感覺很好。」

　　於是賽巴斯汀不客氣地將他抓過來親吻。和早晨臨別的輕觸嘴唇不同，賽巴斯汀吻得他落下了手中的書。身形比自己高大的男人漸漸壓上來，像是要被包覆住了。

　　喬瑟夫太正直而不會自己挑起這種事，但又太軟弱而無法拒絕賽巴斯汀的邀約。

　　既然已經拿了那麼多，再多一樣也……？

　　喬瑟夫感到很亢奮，他都不知道自己為什麼那麼亢奮。因為這件事是錯的、是可鄙的、是不道德的？他到現在才發現人可以同時感到噁心與興奮。或者只是因為那是賽巴斯汀。賽巴斯汀不過是吻他而已，就感覺要勃起了。

　　「喬瑟夫，」賽巴斯汀的手還放在他的後頸，另一手則滑到他臀上。賽巴斯汀的手很大，「我今天想插你……可以？」

　　喬瑟夫腦袋不太清楚地點了頭，伸手拉開自己的領帶。賽巴斯汀親他的頸窩，兩手忙碌起來，解著喬瑟夫的褲子。喬瑟夫和他一起將褲頭往下扯。

　　「啊……潤滑液……」喬瑟夫的目光看向別處，不安地挪動了一下。

　　「我會去拿。你在緊張？」賽巴斯汀直起上身，抬起喬瑟夫的一條腿，在光裸的膝蓋上吻了一下。喬瑟夫習慣穿舊式的男性吊襪帶，他本人似乎沒有意識到這很性感，只是出於實用目的穿著，就像他的皮手套一樣。

　　「有一點……」

　　然後他看見賽巴斯汀俯身，唇湊往自己腿間。喬瑟夫逃走般往後退了一點，但被賽巴斯汀抓住了腿。賽巴斯汀給了他個眼神，要他聽話。

　　喬瑟夫看見自己的陰莖在賽巴斯汀碰到它前就挺了起來，感覺難堪得想去死，然而賽巴斯汀似乎視此為某種成就，伸出舌頭輕輕在前端舔了一下。

　　如果喬瑟夫還能感覺更羞恥，那一定是因為光是這樣他就想射了。又不是初嘗性事的少年。但他無法不去想著賽巴斯汀的嘴，那長著鬍髭、唇上有道淺色疤痕的嘴，正要幫自己吸。他寧願賽巴斯汀直接插進來。

　　但賽巴斯汀含住了他，牙齒輕擦過表面，濕潤柔軟的舌纏上。喬瑟夫的腿發著抖，賽巴斯汀不過舔弄了幾下，他就射了。

　　喬瑟夫以手臂蓋住臉。

　　「哇，喬瑟夫，怎麼回事。」賽巴斯汀用手背擦了擦嘴角，「你今天……該怎麼說？弄得好像我們是第一次做愛一樣。」

　　因為確實是。但喬瑟夫沒說，他從手臂與臉的空隙看見賽巴斯汀彎身去開茶几下方的抽斗，他以為裡面只有邊緣捲起的舊雜誌，但賽巴斯汀撈出了一瓶潤滑液。

　　賽巴斯汀倒出了透明的液體，充分沾在手指上，稍稍抬起喬瑟夫的腰。才剛射精的喬瑟夫身體還很敏感，略顯冰涼的潤滑液讓他打了個哆嗦，賽巴斯汀的手指塞了進來，在裡面動著。他沒辦法不發出細小的呻吟。

　　賽巴斯汀拿開他蓋著臉的手臂，看見喬瑟夫眼眶發紅。賽巴斯汀承認這讓他迫不及待想上他的搭檔了。他拉開褲襠掏出已硬了一陣子的陰莖，在上面又倒了些潤滑，抱起喬瑟夫，示意他坐上來。喬瑟夫溫順地照做，賽巴斯汀插進來時他緊緊抓著他的肩膀。

　　窄小的肉壁被填滿，有點太緊了，賽巴斯汀叫喬瑟夫再放鬆點，但忍不住開始動了。喬瑟夫發出很可愛的聲音，用力抱住賽巴斯汀，臉埋在他頸間。賽巴斯汀手托住他的大腿根部，深而急切地頂著他。

　　「嘿，喬瑟夫……你還好嗎？」

　　搭檔的呼吸不太對勁，應該說他好像沒有在呼吸。賽巴斯汀這麼問時喬瑟夫發出了被哽住般的聲音，他急忙將對方緊貼自己的上半身拉開，以確認他的樣子。

　　喬瑟夫眼睛發紅──不只是因為興奮與激動，而是眼白處佈滿了血絲，密集得彷彿就要破裂，眼角、嘴角冒出肉疣，皮膚呈現慘灰色，爬滿凸起的血管。

　　「……哈！」喬瑟夫用力喘了口氣，回神，那些異狀都消失了，臉色恢復紅潤。

　　「到底怎麼了？喬瑟夫，你剛剛……我以為……我一定是看錯了……」賽巴斯汀追著喬瑟夫的目光，但後者一直避開。賽巴斯汀正打算扳住他的臉強迫他正視自己，喬瑟夫卻兩手揪住他的衣襟，湊上來吻他，絕望而激烈，啃咬唇瓣並交纏舌頭。賽巴斯汀將這當成繼續的訊息，再次動起腰。

　　「哈、賽勃、我感覺像是……啊、」喬瑟夫抱住賽巴斯汀的脖子，急促地呼吸及說話，「像是，在偷東西，從麥拉那裡……」

　　賽巴斯汀停了下來，他從喬瑟夫裡面抽出，把他按倒在沙發上。喬瑟夫看出他臉上的疑惑及不滿。

　　「為什麼這麼說……？她離開了，在我最需要她的時候。」他一邊這麼說，一邊再次插到喬瑟夫體內。

　　「是……」喬瑟夫喘著氣，「但你說過她這麼做一定有理由。」

　　「因為我喝酒而且莉莉的事把我們的婚姻毀了？」賽巴斯汀的語調十分尖銳，但說完後又垂下肩膀，「我不怪她……雖然我以為我們會處理得更好……到頭來她並沒有我以為的那麼特別。」

　　不。不。不對。喬瑟夫害怕地看著賽巴斯汀，想找到什麼方法阻止他說下去。

　　「這段時間陪著我的是你。八年來都是。」賽巴斯汀這麼說時表情充滿迷戀，喬瑟夫前所未有地想逃走，但他的腰被賽巴斯汀扣著，並且蠻橫地抽插起來。

　　他再次用手臂遮住眼睛，這回用上了兩手。那些台詞沒有一句是賽巴斯汀該說的，而他很清楚那都是誰的想法。他的心裡有個小小的邪惡的自己在歡慶，但他知道這都不是真的，不會發生也不應該發生。

　　賽巴斯汀又推開他的手並彎身吻他，喬瑟夫沒有更好的辦法，只能摟著他不斷接吻。

 

　　　　■

 

　　「你先進去洗吧，我等下想泡個澡。」喬瑟夫以面紙擦著身體，頭也不抬地對賽巴斯汀說。

　　賽巴斯汀無奈地張了張手臂，「我覺得我們需要更大的浴缸。」

　　「那就需要更大的浴室。」

　　「為什麼不呢，我們可以……」

　　「快去洗澡，賽勃。」喬瑟夫下了命令。

　　賽巴斯汀關上浴室的門（一邊低聲抱怨著什麼）之後，喬瑟夫穿上了褲子，但他沒再把領帶繫回去（畢竟完全沒必要），直接走向了臥室。

　　他打開床頭櫃，他的佩槍在裡面，喬瑟夫拿了出來，檢查了一下子彈，打開保險，然後把槍管塞進自己口中。

　　他可以聽見浴室傳來的水聲及賽巴斯汀在唱歌，他聽出是哪首歌，但賽巴斯汀的歌詞順序錯了並且不斷重複。這讓他覺得有點想笑。

　　接著喬瑟夫扣下扳機。

　　他聽到撞針擊發的聲音但沒有子彈射出。喬瑟夫又扣了一次，一樣。他驚慌地將槍管拿出來，仔細檢查手槍。這把槍他用了很多年，不可能搞錯，子彈是滿的保險是開的。他將槍抵在太陽穴，再次扣動扳機，手槍同樣只發出了撞針的空音，好像它裡面沒有子彈。

　　喬瑟夫走到窗前，把手槍對著天空，這回手槍正常運作，發出了槍聲。浴室裡的歌聲停止，喬瑟夫連忙將手槍扔回櫃子裡，在賽巴斯汀只圍著浴巾衝出來時裝成什麼事也沒有的樣子。

　　「你聽到了嗎？剛剛有槍聲？」賽巴斯汀站在窗前往外看。

　　「嗯，離得很近，不知道發生了什麼事。」他推了推眼鏡掩飾心虛。

　　「操……」賽巴斯汀皺著眉頭，繼續試圖找到騷動來源，但他當然什麼發現也沒有。「會不會是卡蘿太太出了什麼事？我最好去查看一下……」

　　「穿這樣去？」

　　賽巴斯汀搔了搔頭，「你去洗澡吧，我去穿點衣服。」

　　喬瑟夫清理完身體後躺進浴缸，他看著浴室天花板，這才注意到某個角落有黴斑。該刷洗浴室了。

　　賽巴斯汀出門後他又試了一次。水果刀在砧板上輕易地留下劃痕，卻傷不到喬瑟夫分毫。銳利的刀刃行過他的白色手腕，卻像是刀背般只留下紅色壓痕。

　　他被困在這了。在這個由虛妄及自己的低劣組成的世界。等一下他會洗好澡，和賽巴斯汀一起看點無聊的電視，然後上床睡覺，醒來後煮咖啡早餐，兩個人一起去市警局工作。一起調查線索，一起吃飯，偶爾去酒吧，並在沒被工作累慘的日子做愛。

　　生活越理想，他的罪惡感就越深。痛恨這一切都是假的。慶幸這一切都不是真的。

　　然後他別無選擇地沉迷其中。一場令人發狂的美夢，一場教人流連的惡夢，綿延無盡。

　　喬瑟夫發作的頻率漸漸提高，變異的時間也逐漸拉長，好像他們越是做愛越是如此。然而喬瑟夫無法停止，他不再聽見腦子中的聲音，只是身體發癢。好癢。他抓著臉側，一邊想週末要採買的日用品。癢癢癢。下禮拜要辦節日派對？他可以帶點雞尾酒去……哎呀莫洛托夫雞尾酒當然不行啦，這是黑色笑話嗎。癢得受不了。噢他見過這幢大宅，上次也是不知怎麼就身在此處。平凡卻瑰麗的生活片片剝落了，露出腐屍色的本質。抓得滿手是血依然止不住癢。賽巴斯汀上哪去了？他又是一個人了嗎？

　　STEM裡面有很多東西，但都是壞的。喬瑟夫也不例外。自我意識削薄得幾乎不存在，為了已經不記得的原因嚎哭，沒有任何契機就發笑，依循不知從何而來的規律行動。

　　也已經沒有所謂時間，流動的只有濃稠的血污。就像久坐在同一個地方般倦怠，又像長途跋涉般疲憊。忘卻了人類的語言。

　　當那個人出現時，沉睡於混沌中的意識才又被喚醒，像厚重雨雲間透出的光。雖然那個人滿身灰塵，額角擦破了，聞起來像煙硝，但他朝喬瑟夫伸出手。

　　「我不會讓你就這樣離開。」

　　他還在遲疑就被抓住了手腕，用力往前一扯──

　　睜開眼，坐起身，溺水得救般用力吸進空氣，發現自己浸在乳白色的液體裡，圓形的房間內環狀排滿了以某種機械連結的浴缸。外表冷豔的金髮女性朝他豎起食指放在唇上，然後以眼光示意。喬瑟夫順著方向看過去，賽巴斯汀在另一個缸裡，沉睡般閉著眼睛。

　　他不顧基曼阻止奮力撐起身體，跨出浴缸，卻發現身體沒什麼力氣而摔落地上。喬瑟夫拼命爬起，想往賽巴斯汀所在的地方移動。

　　惡夢總算醒了。

　　他回到名為現世的地獄。


End file.
